Psycho
by G and K
Summary: tiap manusia memiliki sisi tergelap dan berbahaya dalam pikiran nya... jangan bermain-main dengan sisi gelap anda, last story: Surgeon
1. Psycho

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Psycho**

Gaara, adalah seorang siswa biasa atau boleh dikatakan pemalu dan pendiam di Kage High school.

Dikarenakan sifat pemalu dan pendiamnya itu, Gaara tidak memiliki seorang teman pun. Semua orang di Kage high school menganggap Gaara aneh, freak dan sebagainya.

Namun, Gaara memiliki sebuah rahasia, sebuah dunia yang tidak bisa dimasuki orang lain..

***

Sakura Haruno..

Setiap bangun tidur, setiap menghela nafas, setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah, tiap menit bahkan tiap detik nama itu selalu ada di benak Gaara.

Sakura Haruno adalah seorang siswi cantik, pintar dan populer di Kage High School. Telah lama Gaara memuja gadis idola yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya itu.

Tetapi, Gaara sadar diri, tak mungkin dirinya yang aneh dan tidak populer bisa mendapatkan hati Sakura Haruno, sang idola sekolah.

Dan akibat perasaan minder yang berlebihan ditambah dengan rasa suka yang tidak wajar, Gaara menjadi terobsesi akan sosok Sakura.

***

Mata Gaara menangkap sosok cantik berambut pink yang duduk di bangku barisan paling depan.

'Semakin bertambah cantik.' batin Gaara, ketika melihat sosok yang dilihatnya tertawa riang bersama temannya.

"Eh, Sakura kuperhatiin, anak aneh itu lihatin lo melulu dari tadi." bisik Ino, teman sebangku Sakura.

"Anak aneh?" Sakura mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Itu tuh, yang duduk sendirian di pojok kelas."

Sakura menoleh ke arah pojok kelas, kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Gaara yang memang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan aneh.

'Sakura melihatku! Aku ada di mata Sakura!' batin Gaara, girang.

"Gaara maksud lo?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Yah, tak pedulilah siapa namanya, tapi gue sebal liat dia menatap lo dari tadi." Ino mendengus, sambil melempar pandangan jijik ke arah Gaara, seolah-olah Gaara adalah parasit.

"Jangan berkata begitu pada teman sekelas sendiri." bela Sakura.

Ino mendengus, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar bisik-bisik kecil dari para murid perempuan di kelas.

Ternyata Sasuke Uchiha, murid pria paling tampan dan populer baru masuk ke dalam kelas.

Seketika wajah Sakura langsung berbinar saat melihat Sasuke, pujaan hatinya. Sedang Ino cekikikan melihat tingkah Sakura.

'Ukh! Sakura, kenapa kamu menatap Uchiha dengan wajah seperti itu?' batin Gaara sambil menatap penuh kebencian pada Sasuke yang sudah duduk di bangkunya.

***

Lonceng pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, para murid pun langsung berhamburan pulang. Namun, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno tampak masih tinggal di dalam kelas, berdua saja.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara agak malu, karena baru kali ini dia bicara berdua saja bersama sang pujaan hati.

"Nggg, Sakura, sebenarnya aku..." ucapan Sasuke terhenti, dia menggaruk kepala dengan salah tingkah, sementara Sakura masih menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku suka sama kamu, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan gerakan salah tingkah.

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, wajah Sakura langsung memerah, sambil tersipu malu Sakura mengangguk tanda dia menerima cinta Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu kemudian memeluk Sakura.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dari tadi mereka diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata hijau yang mengintip dari luar kelas..

***

"Anda sudah pulang Tuan Gaara?" tanya Matsuri, pelayan keluarga Gaara.

"Hm." Gaara menjawab singkat, lalu naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Gaara sebenarnya anak seorang pengusaha kaya, namun sejak ibunya meninggal, ayah Gaara menjadi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga jarang pulang dan tidak lagi memperhatikan Gaara.

Saudara Gaara sendiri, Temari dan Kankurou, sibuk dengan masalah masing-masing.

Temari terlibat seks bebas dan pergi dari rumah, sementara Kankurou terjebak narkoba.

Dikarenakan masalah yang menumpuk inilah Gaara menjadi anak pendiam, tertutup dan aneh.

***

"KENAPA SAKURA? KENAPA KAMU MAU MENERIMA UCHIHA!!" jerit Gaara di depan sebuah foto berukuran sangat besar yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya, foto Sakura.

Bagi Gaara, kamarnya yang gelap adalah dunia di mana dia bisa memiliki Sakura, pujaan hatinya. Dinding kamarnya dipenuhi foto-foto Sakura. Terkadang Gaara mengkhayalkan dirinya bersama Sakura memadu cinta di kamar itu.

"Sakura kau tak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu!" Gaara memegang dadanya yang sesak, sesak akibat perasaan cinta yang tak wajar.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari foto Sakura ke sebuah lemari es super besar yang ada di kamarnya.

"Bila aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka orang lain pun tak boleh memilikimu."

***

Sakura, temui aku di belakang sekolah saat jam pulang nanti.

Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum sumringah membaca surat dari Sasuke itu. Dilipatnya surat itu dan dimasukannya ke sakunya sambil matanya melirik Sasuke yang sibuk memperhatikan pelajaran.

***

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Para siswa Kage high school serta merta langsung menghambur pulang.

Namun seorang siswi berambut pink tidak langsung pulang, dia tampak menunggu seseorang di belakang sekolah.

"Sasuke mana ya?" gumam Sakura, kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari sosok pria pujaannya tanpa dia sadari, seseorang telah berada di belakangnya dan orang itu menyergap Sakura, menempelkan sapu tangan bercairan chlorofome ke mulut Sakura yang membuat gadis itu langsung tertidur, menuju mimpi buruk terbesar dalam hidupnya..

***

"Nggg.." gumam Sakura, perlahan-perlahan matanya hijaunya terbuka dan alangkah kagetnya dia ketika matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, tanda kesadarannya telah kembali.

Di depan Sakura, duduk Sasuke yang terikat di bangku dan dari kepalanya mengalir cairan merah pekat, darah.

Di samping Sasuke berdiri seorang pria berambut merah, memegang balok kayu yang berlumuran darah. Pria itu menatap Sakura dengan senyuman lembut, "Kau sudah bangun Sakura?"

"Gaara?! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Ini di mana?!" jerit Sakura yang ketakutan melihat pemandangan menyeramkan di depannya.

Gaara kembali tersenyum, lalu dia menghampiri Sakura yang juga duduk di atas bangku dan dalam keadaan terikat.

"Ini di kamar ku Sakura, di dunia kita berdua, di mana kita sering bermesraan." Gaara membelai lembut wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu makin ketakutan.

"Dan dia!! Dia adalah pengganggu yang merusak kemesraan kita!" jerit Gaara sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Pengganggu harus disingkirkan!"

Gaara menghampiri Sasuke dan diayunkannya balok kayu yang ada di tangannya ke kepala Sasuke, sehingga menimbulkan suara retakan tulang.

"Uaaaarrggh!!" jeritan tanda kesakitan membahana dari mulut Sasuke, membuat Gaara semakin bernafsu untuk menyiksa kekasih Sakura itu.

Sakura terdiam, mulutnya kelu tak bersuara, akibat ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Dia hanya bisa memandang ngeri, melihat kepala pacarnya berdarah-darah.

"Tangan, tangan ini sudah pernah menyentuhmu Sakura." Gaara meletakkan balok kayu yang dipegangnya, di ganti dengan sebuah pisau besar yang biasa dipakai para koki untuk memotong daging.

Gaara mengelus-elus tangan kanan Sasuke, "Kurasa kau sudah tak butuh tangan ini Uchiha."

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura kembali menatap ngeri dan jeritan Sasuke kembali membahana ketika pisau pemotong daging menebas tangan kanan Sasuke hingga terlepas dari lengannya.

Darah bercucuran dari lengan Sasuke yang sudah tak bertangan, dan setiap darah yang mengalir, membawakan kesakitan luar biasa.

Gaara tersenyum puas melihat wajah kesakitan Sasuke, dia lalu mengayunkan lagi pisau pemotong itu ke tangan kiri Sasuke.

Craaash!!

Tangan kiri Sasuke pun akhirnya bernasib sama dengan tangan kanannya,terpotong.

"Telinga, telinga ini sudah mendengar suara Sakura." gumam Gaara yang tanpa ampun menyabetkan pisaunya ke daun telinga Sasuke, kali ini Sasuke tidak menjerit, dia terlalu lelah karena kehabisan darah dan tenaga.

"Kau sudah gila Gaara!!" akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menjerit.

"Ya! Aku memang sudah gila! Gila karena mencintaimu Sakura!!" balas Gaara yang kemudian kembali meneror Sasuke dengan tebasan pisau, kali ini korbannya adalah lutut kanan Sasuke.

Namun pisau itu tidak cukup tajam untuk langsung memenggal lutut Sasuke hingga Gaara menebas pisaunya berkali-kali ke lutut Sasuke, membuat Sasuke merasakan kesakitan yang tak terperih.

Setelah tebasan kesepuluh, akhirnya lutut Sasuke terlepas, mengucurkan darah segar dan terlihat tulang paha Sasuke menyembul keluar.

"HENTIKAN! KUMOHON!" jerit Sakura, menghiba, namun jeritan Sakura justru membuat Gaara makin marah.

"KAU MEMOHON HANYA UNTUK ORANG INI!" teriak Gaara, emosi. Dia lalu meletakkan pisau daging yang telah memotong tangan dan lutut Sasuke.

Kemudian tangan Gaara meraih sebuah linggis.

Gaara lalu membuka mulut Sasuke secara paksa dan di masukannya linggis tadi ke sela-sela gigi Sasuke.

"Dengan ini kau tak akan bisa tersenyum lagi untuk Sakura."

Gaara langsung mencongkel lepas gigi-gigi Sasuke dari gusinya dengan linggis itu, membuat mulut Sasuke berdarah-darah.

Sasuke merasa ajalnya sudah dekat, tenaganya habis bersama dengan darah yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Matanya mengantuk, lalu akhirnya dia memejamkan mata, untuk selamanya.

Menyadari Sasuke telah mati, Gaara tersenyum, senyum yang lembut sekaligus mengerikan.

Gaara menatap Sakura yang shock dan kehilangan kata-kata akibat melihat kekasihnya mati di depan matanya dengan cara teramat kejam.

"Nah Sakura, sekarang tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu kita."

***

"Anda sudah pulang tuan Gaara?" ujar Matsuri ketika melihat majikannya baru pulang sekolah.

"Yah begitulah!" sahut Gaara, riang dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

Matsuri menatap tuannya yang tampak memasuki kamar dengan tatapan heran.

"Akhir-akhir ini tuan Gaara ceria sekali."

***

Gaara tersenyum, dihampirinya lemari es super besar yang berada di kamarnya.

Gaara lantas membuka lemari es itu, terlihat sesosok tubuh membeku di sana, sosok wanita cantik berambut pink dengan wajah dan tubuh sedingin es.

"Sakura sekarang kau akan menemaniku selamanya.."

**The End**

*******

**A/N : entah kenapa sewaktu nonton final destination unrated version malah kepokiran buat nih fict padahal lagi wb -.-"  
**


	2. Stalker

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Stalker**

Ino adalah seorang penulis muda yang cantik, berbakat dan tengah naik daun di dunia sastra. Dia bahkan telah menelurkan beberapa buku berlabel 'best seller'.

Selain penulis buku, Ino juga merupakan seorang author terkenal di beberapa situs menulis terkemuka dan dia juga tengah merambah dunia permodelan sebaga model iklan.

***

"Haah, capeeekk!!" desah Ino sambil mensandarkan tubuhnya di kursi depan meja komputer.

Hari ini Ino menghadapi rutinitasnya yang menumpuk, seperti acara tanda tangan, talkshow dan lain-lain hingga Ino memilih browsing dan membuka situs tulis-menulis tempat dia mempublikasi cerita untuk sekedar relaksasi.

"Hm, lagi-lagi dia." gumam Ino ketika membaca dua buah coment dari account berbeda yang bernada offense untuk ceritanya yang dipublikasi di sebuah situs menulis.

Ino curiga hanya satu orang yang menggunakan dua account itu. Kecurigaan Ino muncul karena di setiap cerita yang dia buat, hanya dua account itu yang memberi coment berisi offense dan provokasi sehingga bisa ditarik kesimpulan bahwa dua account itu hanya dipakai satu pengguna.

"Haaah, sebenarnya orang ini maunya apa sich?" gumam Ino lagi sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan menghela nafas, namun Ino memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan coment itu.

***

**Drrrrt**

Hape Ino bergetar tanda ada sms masuk ketika Ino sibuk membuka situs-situs gosip.

Ino meraih handphonenya dan membuka sms tersebut.

From : Private number

'Hey cantik, kenapa coment aku gak kamu balas?'

Ino mengeryitkan dahi, lalu jari-jarinya mulai mengetik tombol hp,

To : Private number

'Ini siapa ya? Kok nomornya di private? Terus dari mana tahu nomor saya?'

Sending..

Ino kembali menghela nafas sembari membatin, "Jangan-jangan orang ini si pemilik dua account itu."

**Drrrrt**

Handphone Ino kembali bergetar.

From : Private number

'Aku adalah orang yang menganggumi keindahanmu sekaligus membenci kesombonganmu dan aku tahu nomormu dari profil accountmu'

Ino mengeryitkan kening, dia benar-benar yakin sekarang bahwa sang pengirim sms adalah si pemilik dua account.

"Sinting!" gumam Ino sambil meletakan handphonenya tanpa membalas sms misterius itu.

***

**Drrrt drrrt drrrt**

"Nggg..."

**Drrrt drrrt drrrt**

"Mmmh, siapa sih yang nelpon malam-malam gini! Mengganggu orang tidur saja!" gerutu Ino yang terbangun karena suara getaran handphonenya.

"Halo."

"Ino.. Kenapa kamu gak balas smsku sayang? Aku dari tadi menunggu balasan sms darimu."

Ino, menatap layar handphonenya, dilihatnya nama sang penelpon, private number.

"Kau! Kau orang gila yang tadi!" maki Ino kepada sang penelpon.

"Aku tidak gila sayang, aku hanya pecinta dan penganggum dirimu, manisku."

"BRENGSEK!" Ino langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mematikan handphonenya.

Ino kembali menyelimuti dirinya, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur gara-gara telepon barusan, pikirannya menjadi kacau dan emosinya masih meledak-ledak, namun di balik semua itu, menyusup rasa takut dalam hatinya.

***

"Chouji, bagaimana jadwal hari ini?" tanya Ino pada managernya, Chouji.

"Sangat padat Ino, kamu lihat saja sendiri." Chouji menyerahkan daftar kegiatan Ino untuk hari ini. Membaca daftar itu, kepala Ino langsung pusing. Bagaimana bisa menyelesaikan kegiatan sebanyak itu dengan baik kalau dia saja tidak tidur semalaman?

"Oh ya, ada paket untukmu Ino, sepertinya dari penggemarmu." sambung Chouji sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak putih yang tergeletak di atas meja makan.

Ino berjalan menghampiri meja makan, lalu dia membuka kotak itu.

"Mawar merah?" gumam Ino ketika melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Ino mencium mawar itu, ada yang aneh dari bau mawar itu, baunya tidak harum tapi anyir.

Ino lalu meletakan mawar itu dan dia mengambil dan membaca kertas surat yang juga ada di kotak putih.

'Bagaimana Ino? Kamu suka mawar merah yang spesial dariku untukmu? Mawar ini sangat spesial kau tahu? Karena sebenarnya mawar ini berwarna putih tapi menjadi merah karena darah'

***

"Ino! Apa yang terjadi padamu! Hari ini kau kacau sekali!" marah Chouji pada Ino yang terduduk lesu di sofa.

"Interview di stasiun tv kau malah bengong, acara jumpa fans wajahmu malah masam, dan yang paling parah, kau malah merusak materai kontrak kerja dengan perusahan film terkenal yang mau membuat film berdasarkan bukumu!"

Ino tetap diam, pikirannya terfokus pada mawar merah tadi pagi dan juga sms sekaligus telepon misterius kemarin malam. Semua masalah itu telah menyita dan menyabotase pikirannya.

"Tadi ada telepon dari penerbit, katanya dia batal mengajakmu bekerja sama, kalau begini terus, karirmu yang sedang menanjak akan menukik turun!" desah Chouji sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Ino beranjak dari sofa, lalu menyambar jaket yang ada di meja.

"Mau kemana kamu?"

"Mencari Sai, aku butuh udara segar sekaligus refreshing." sahut Ino yang membuka pintu apartemennya dan pergi meninggalkan Chouji.

***

**Di sebuah cafe..**

"Duh, pacarku kenapa berwajah masam?" tanya Sai sambil menyodorkan cappucino ke Ino.

"Banyak masalah hari ini! Gara-gara orang sinting yang neror aku!" gerutu Ino sambil meminum cappucinonya.

"APA! Ada yang meneror kamu!?" nada bicara Sai yang lembut jadi meninggi ketika mendengar kekasih yang sudah dua tahun dipacarinya itu diteror.

Ino mengangguk lemah.

"Laporin ke polisi! Biar polisi yang menyelidiki siapa yang meneror kamu!"

**Drrrt**

Tiba-tiba handphone Ino bergetar.

From : Private Number

'Ino sayang kamu bersama laki-laki lain ya? Aku bisa melihatmu'

Membaca sms itu, Ino menjadi celingak-celinguk.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sai, binggung.

"Sai, si peneror itu.. Dia ada di sini." bisik Ino sambil menunjukkan isi sms barusan ke Sai.

Membaca isi sms itu emosi Sai tiba-tiba meninggi.

"Kurang ajar!!" Sai bangkit berdiri sembari menggebrak meja dengan suara meninggi.

"Ino ayo kita pergi!" Sai menarik Ino agar berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kita mau ke mana Sai?"

"Kantor polisi! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

Dua sejoli itu lantas pergi tanpa mereka sadari, dari tadi ada seorang paparazi yang memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka.

***

"Sai aku masuk dulu ya?" ujar Ino sambil membuka pintu apartemennya.

Sai mengangguk, "Iya, kamu tidur yang nyenyak ya? Kamu tenang saja tentang si peneror itu, polisi akan menanganinya secepat mungkin."

Ino tersenyum lalu melangkah masuk ke apartemennya.

"Gak mau kupeluk dulu?" tanya Sai sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya.

"Hahaha, gak usah Sai, selamat malam." Ino langsung menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Kau berubah Ino." gumam Sai.

***

Ino memasuki kamarnya, dia bersiap tidur tetapi alangkai kagetnya Ino ketika melihat kondisi kamarnya yang berantakan, dinding kamarnya tampak tergores sana-sini, seperti di sayat pisau.

Dan di cermin tempat meja rias Ino terdapat tulisan berwarna merah darah,

'Ino kau hanya miliku! Mengerti? HANYA MILIKKU!'

***

"Sai aku takut." desah Ino di dekapan Sai.

Saat ini mereka berdua ada di kantor polisi, akibat insiden perusakan kamar Ino.

"Nona Ino, ada telepon untuk anda." panggil seorang polisi sambil mengacungkan gagang telepon.

"Halo?"

"Ino! Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan!" terdengar suara Chouji yang tampak berang dari dalam telepon.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Ino, heran.

"Lihat tv!!" balas Chouji.

Ino lantas meminta seorang petugas polisi untuk menyalakan tv.

"Para pemirsa, penulis muda sekaligus model dan bintang iklan yang karirnya tengah menanjak, Ino Yamanaka tampak memiliki masalah! Kemarin kami mendapat informasi kalau dia bersama kekasihnya pergi ke kantor polisi, diduga kuat Ino ke sana karena diteror oleh penggemar beratnya dan kami..."

Klik!

Ino langsung mematikan televisi itu.

"Paparazi." gumam Sai.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin, waktu kita ke kantor polisi, aku merasa kita diikuti seseorang dan aku merasa orang itu adalah paparazi yang mencari berita tentangmu." ujar Sai menghela nafas.

***

Ino duduk di sofa apartemennya. Tampangnya tampak kacau tak terurus, rambutnya awut-awutan, wajahnya kusut, dan kantung mata terlihat jelas, menggambarkan kalau dia kurang tidur.

Sudah tiga hari sejak insiden perusakan kamar apartemennya dan selama tiga hari ini juga pemberitaan akan dirinya terus mengalir di televisi.

Dan yang paling parah, banyak kontrak kerja yang dibatalkan secara sepihak oleh pihak penerbit maupun agensi iklan, membuat karir Ino benar-benar merosot tajam.

**Drrrt drrrt drrrt**

"Halo?" Ino mengangkat handphonenya yang bergetar.

"Nona Ino, ini dari kepolisian, bisa anda datang kemari? Kami sudah bisa menentukan siapa pelaku yang meneror anda selama ini!"

"Apa? Benarkah? Ya sudah, aku akan segera kesana!"

Ino mematikan sambungan telepon, lalu mengambil jaket dan kemudian dia menelepon Sai.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi.'

"Cih! Di saat begini dia kemana sich?" gerutu Ino, yang memakai jaketnya lalu bergegas pergi ke kantor polisi.

***

"Bagaimana pak? Siapa pelaku yang meneror saya?" tanya Ino kepada seorang petugas kepolisian.

"Nona Ino, kami telah selidiki no penelepon yang meneror anda melalui perusahaan telekomunikasi, dan dari bukti dan alibi kami bisa memastikan pelakunya adalah..." sang petugas menghela nafas sejenak.

"Manajer anda, Chouji Akamichi."

"APA!! CHOUJI! Bagaimana bisa!" jerit Ino kaget.

"Kami belum tahu motifnya apa, tapi saat ini para petugas sedang menuju kerumahnya untuk menangkap dan mengintrogasinya." jelas sang petugas.

Ino terdiam, dia terlalu shock mengetahui kenyataan ini. Bagaimana mungkin Chouji, teman dekatnya selama ini yang bahkan rela dibayar murah untuk jadi manajernya bisa melakukan tindakan ini?

"Ow ya nona Ino, kami sudah memberitahu lebih dulu tentang masalah ini kepada kekasih anda, Sai." sambung petugas itu.

"Sai?" Ino mengeryitkan kening.

Kring kring kring

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering di meja petugas itu.

"Halo?" petugas tersebut itu mengangkat telepon itu.

Ino masih melamun, kepalanya sakit, beban pikirannya sungguh berat.

"APA! BAGAIMANA BISA!!" jerit petugas tadi, membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Ada apa pak?" tanya Ino yang kaget mendengar jeritan sang petugas.

"No-Nona Ino barusan petugas yang bertugas menangkap Chouji Akamichi melaporkan bahwa..." petugas itu terdiam sejenak, nampak memilih-milih kata yang pas.

"Chouji Akamichi ditemukan tewas bunuh diri dengan cara menggantung diri di kamar rumahnya."

***

Ino duduk di depan meja komputernya, dia sedang membuka situs menulisnya yang biasa. Sudah tak ada lagi comment bernada offense di cerita-cerita yang dia buat.

Ino tersenyum lega, sudah dua minggu sejak kematian Chouji, tidak ada lagi teror yang menghantuinya.

Ino mengambil handphonenya lalu mulai menelepon,

"Halo Sai? Kamu jadi ketempat aku?"

"Maaf Ino, aku agak sibuk, jadi gak bisa ketempat kamu, maaf ya?"

"Ya sudah gak apa-apa, bye."

Ino menaruh handphonenya lalu melanjutkan membaca comment.

**Ting Tong**

"Ya sebentar!" Ino beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri pintu.

"Anda Nona Ino? Ini ada paket untuk anda." ujar seorang pria pengantar paket sambil menyerahkan sebuah paket berbentuk kotak berwarna putih.

"Hm, makasih." Ino mengambil paket itu dan masuk ke apartemennya.

Ino menatap kotak putih itu perlahan, lalu dilihat isinya...

Mawar.. Mawar merah darah..

Dan ada benda lain di dalam kotak itu selain mawar. Benda yang seharusnya tidak berada di kotak itu, benda yang seharusnya ada pada manusia untuk mengetik keyboard komputer atau tuts piano, benda yang harusnya tidak bisa lepas dari organ manusia kecuali dipotong.

Jari.. Sepuluh jari berlumuran darah yang terpotong menyertai mawar merah dalam kotak itu bersama dengan sebuah surat bertinta darah.

Dear Ino

'Bagaimana suprise yang kuberikan padamu? Kau tak menyangka aku dapat mengirimkan kado ini untukmu'kan?'

***

"Depresi akut, itu kesimpulan kami." ujar seorang berpenampilan dokter seraya memandang seorang perempuan berambut pirang, Ino. Dia tampak aneh, pandangannya kosong, tak ada gairah hidup di matanya.

"Apa kah kondisinya berbahaya dok?" tanya Sai pada pria berpenampilan dokter tadi.

"Bila ditangani dengan baik mungkin dia bisa sembuh tapi bila tidak ditangani dengan baik, akibatnya fatal!"

"Fatal?"

"Ya, bisa jadi dia akan begini terus seumur hidup." sang dokter memandang Ino dengan tatapan iba.

Sai mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah Tuan Sai, ini obat untuk nona Ino, harus diminum tiga kali sehari." dokter itu menyodorkan sebungkus obat kapsul kepada Sai.

"Terima kasih dok."

***

Ino duduk terdiam, pandangannya masih kosong. Mayat hidup, itu sosok yang pantas mendeskripsikan keadaan Ino yang sekarang.

Sai mendesah, dia mengeluarkan obat yang diberi dokter tadi.

"Kau tak butuh ini Ino." Sai membuang obat itu ke tempat sampah.

"Yang kau butuhkan hanya aku Ino, selamanya hanya aku."

**The End**

***

**Cerita tambahan :**

Dua orang pria duduk di sebuah bar, yang satu berambut hitam pendek dan yang satu lagi bertubuh tambun.

"Sai, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya pria bertubuh tambun.

"Bagaimana kabar Ino, Chouji?"

"Hey, kau pacarnya kenapa malah menanyakan kabar ke manajernya?"

Sai tertawa kecil, "Sejak dia terkenal dia jadi berubah, menjadi lebih angkuh dan dingin juga terkesan menjauhiku."

Hening sejenak..

"Chouji, kau menyukai Ino kan?" tanya Sai memecahkan keheningan.

Chouji tersentak kaget, "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Huh, tentu saja tahu, kamu yang manajer hotel bintang lima mau meletakan jabatan demi menjadi manajer Ino walau dengan gaji rendah, kalau bukan suka, apa namanya?" Sai menegak minumannya.

"Ya, kau benar, aku menyukai Ino, sangat suka! Tapi dia sudah jadi milikmu jadi.."

"Aku akan putus dari Ino." sela Sai sambil menatap tajam Chouji.

Chouji mengeryitkan kening, "Kenapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu alasannya, tapi aku mempunyai satu syarat."

"Syarat? Apa?"

"Bantu aku menghancurkan karir Ino."

"Apa! Kenapa?" mata Chouji membulat.

"Karena karirnya lah dia jadi tak butuh aku! Dia jadi berubah menjauhiku! Karena itu aku ingin karirnya hancur!" nada Sai nampak meninggi.

"Lalu? Bila aku membantumu apa untungnya untukku?"

"Huh, kalau karirnya hancur Ino akan depresi dan saat itu aku akan putus darinya dan saat dia merasa sendirian menghadapi depresi di tambah diputuskan oleh ku itu lah saat kau menghibur dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu."

Chouji diam sejenak, lalu senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baik, aku setuju! Tapi bagaimana cara menghancurkan karirnya tanpa di curigai??"

"Mudah saja, kita teror dia!! Tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau orang terdekatnya adalah orang yang menerornya!"

Chouji kembali tersenyum, "Bersulang Sai, ide mu brilian sekali."

Sai mengangkat gelas nya dan bersulang bersama Chouji, dalam hati Sai membatin.

"Dasar bodoh! begitu rencanaku membuat Ino depresi berhasil, kau akan kuhabisi Chouji, dan Ino akan seperti dulu lagi, akan selalu membutuhkan ku, selamanya..."

**End Of Stalker**


	3. Incest

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Di inspirasi dari film old boy

***

**Incest**

"Kakak, aku mencintaimu.."

"Adik, aku juga sangat mencintaimu,"

**Brakk!**

"Siapa itu!!"

***

"Hosh hosh hosh." Sasuke terengah-engah di atas ranjangnya.

"Mimpi itu lagi." gumam Sasuke sambil menyeka keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan ke istrinya yang tidur di sampingnya, lalu ke anaknya yang baru lahir.

Sasuke tersenyum, hatinya terasa damai bila melihat malaikat kecilnya, lalu dia kembali berbaring, memejamkan mata dan tidur.

***

"Malam ini aku harus beli makanan," gumam Sasuke, ketika dia melintasi sebuah restoran seafood.

Karena baru dua minggu melahirkan anak pertama mereka, istri Sasuke harus banyak-banyak beristrirahat sehingga Sasuke melarang istrinya untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak.

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke restoran itu, namun tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menyergapnya dari belakang. Orang itu memukul tengkuk Sasuke hingga membuat pria berambut ayam itu pingsan seketika dan sialnya, suasana saat itu sedang sepi hingga tidak ada yang tahu kejadian itu.

***

Sasuke membuka matanya, entah sudah berapa lama dia pingsan.

Dia menarik nafas sebentar sambil memegangi tengkuknya yang sakit akibat pukulan orang misterius tadi.

Dan ketika kesadaran Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya kembali, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya.

"Di mana aku?" jerit Sasuke, seolah bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke saat ini berada di atas ranjang sebuah kamar yang tidak begitu sempit namun tidak begitu luas juga. Kamar itu memiliki sebuah televisi, kamar mandi, ranjang dan satu pintu namun tidak memiliki jendela, hanya ada satu lubang udara kecil untuk sirkulasi udara, dan satu hal yang pasti, tempat ini bukan rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, lalu menghampiri pintu, namun pintu itu tidak memiliki kenop atau gagang untuk dibuka, sepertinya pintu itu hanya bisa di buka dari luar, tak bisa dari dalam.

"Sasuke Uchiha, umur 23 tahun, memiliki istri dan satu anak perempuan yang baru lahir." tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang menggema di kamar itu.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari sumber suara. Di lihatnya, di atas langit-langit kamar itu, tergantung speaker kecil dan kamera cctv.

"Siapa kamu! Kenapa aku di sini!" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kamera cctv.

"Anda tak perlu banyak bertanya Tuan Uchiha, sekarang anda akan saya buat tidur dulu."

**Ssshhhh**

Asap putih tipis tiba-tiba keluar dari lubang udara kecil yang ada di kamar itu, dan saat menghirup asap itu seketika kesadaran Sasuke menghilang, dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya dia kembali teringat anak dan istrinya.

***

Sasuke kembali membuka mata, dia masih di kamar misterius tadi.

"Bukan mimpi," gumam Sasuke yang bangkit berdiri.

Sasuke menatap sebuah piring berisi makanan yang tergeletak di dekat pintu.

"Aku tak butuh makanan! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" jerit Sasuke, namun kali ini tidak ada jawaban dari siapa pun, sunyi.

"BRENGSEK!!" umpat Sasuke, namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Merasa lelah berteriak, Sasuke duduk kembali di ranjangnya. Dia menatap sepiring makanan tadi, lapar, itu yang dia rasakan.

Sasuke pun menghampiri makanan itu dan memakannya.

***

Dan hari-hari berikutnya dihabiskan Sasuke di kamar itu, terkurung tanpa sekali pun menghirup udara luar, bagai di penjara tanpa Sasuke tahu kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu lagi kapan siang kapan malam, karena tidak ada jendela di kamar itu. Sasuke sendiri tahu hari yang dilewatinya hari apa dari berita di televisi yang ada di kamar itu.

Namun Sasuke tidak menyerah, dia terus berusaha keras untuk keluar dari sana.

Tembok kamar itu yang jadi sasarannya. Sasuke tiap hari memukul tembok di kamar itu, terus dipukulnya bahkan sampai tangannya berdarah-darah dan remuk, berharap tembok itu akan runtuh.

Dan biasanya tiap hari di waktu-waktu tertentu, asap putih tipis akan keluar dari lubang angin, mengantarkan Sasuke dalam tidur dan saat bangun tidur makanan akan tersedia di dekat pintu kamar yang terbuat dari besi.

***

Tahun terus berganti, tak terasa Sasuke sudah 5 tahun terkurung, terpenjara di kamar tanpa sebab yang jelas, tanpa sedetik pun menghirup udara luar.

Selama 5 tahun ini Sasuke terus memukul tembok kamar itu, namun pukulannya hanya menciptakan retakan kecil.

"Selamat tahun baru pemirsa sekalian! Happy new year!" seorang perempuan pembawa berita mengucapkan ucapan selamat tahun baru di layar televisi.

Sasuke menatap perempuan pembawa berita itu dengan tatapan bernafsu, sudah lima tahun dia lewati di kamar itu, sebagai lelaki normal yang dewasa, lima tahun tidak menyentuh wanita membuat dia tak bisa menahan nafsu seksnya.

Sasuke menyentuh pembawa berita perempuan yang cantik itu lewat layar televisi, tiba-tiba dia teringat anak dan istrinya, Sasuke merindukan mereka.

***

Sepuluh tahun... Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Sasuke tetap mendekam di kamar itu. Hidup sendirian di ruang kecil dalam rentang waktu yang begitu lama, pasti membuat seseorang menjadi gila, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Kerinduan yang mendalam kepada anak dan istrinya membuat Sasuke tegar dan bertekad untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Namun ada satu alasan lain yang membuat Sasuke tetap kuat, balas dendam.

Sasuke ingin tahu dan ingin membalas dendam pada orang yang mengurungnya di sini, di kamar ini. Keinginan yang kuat itulah yang membuat Sasuke mampu membuat retakan yang cukup besar di tembok kamar yang sudah 10 tahun dipukulinya itu.

***

18 tahun sudah berlalu, tembok kamar yang di pukul Sasuke telah berlubang. Sasuke menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar melalui lubang itu.

Hujan, ternyata di luar sedang hujan.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, akhirnya, setelah sekian lama dia merasakan sentuhan air hujan.

Namun Sasuke harus menahan kecewa, karena kamar yang dia tempati ternyata berada di gedung bertingkat.

Tapi biarlah, Sasuke tak peduli, yang penting dia akan menghirup udara bebas, walau harus melompat dari gedung setinggi itu.

**Sssshhhh**

Asap putih keluar dari lubang angin kecil, membuat Sasuke tertidur.

***

Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke membuka matanya, dia mengira dia akan bangun di atas ranjang yang dia tempati selama 18 tahun dan melihat makanan yang ditaruh di dekat pintu kamar.

Tapi yang terjadi kali ini beda. Saat Sasuke membuka matanya, yang dilihatnya adalah cahaya, bukan cahaya lampu yang tiap hari menusuk matanya di kamar, tetapi cahaya matahari, cahaya matahari dari langit biru.

"I-ini? Dunia luar?" Sasuke celingukan, menatap sekitarnya, dia saat ini ada di sebuah taman.

**Kriiing kriing**

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi handphone.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah bunyi, dilihatnya sebuah handphone tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Sasuke berdiri, lalu berjalan menghampiri handphone itu.

"Halo?"

"Sasuke.." terdengar suara sang penelepon dari handphone yang dipungut Sasuke.

"Siapa ini?"

"Orang yang sudah mengurungmu 18 tahun ini."

Mata Sasuke membulat, emosinya jadi menaik, "SIAPA KAU?! APA MAU MU!!"

"Untuk saat ini kau tak perlu tahu aku siapa dan alasan aku mengurungmu Tuan Uchiha,"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Coba kau periksa sekelilingmu Tuan Uchiha ada tas hitam kan? Ambil saja isinya Tuan Uchiha, sekian dulu pembicaraan kita, sampai nanti."

**Klik**

Telepon terputus, Sasuke memasukan handphone itu ke kantongnya, lalu matanya menoleh liar, mencari tas hitam yang dimaksud si penelepon tadi.

Sasuke menghampiri tas hitam yang tergeletak di dekat sebuah pohon. Dan alangkah kagetnya Sasuke ketika melihat isi tas itu. Uang, uang dalam jumlah banyak memenuhi isi tas itu, di tambah dengan secarik kertas pesan.

Pergi lah ke winding road Tuan Uchiha.

Sasuke mengeryitkan kening, "Winding road?"

"KYAAAAAA!!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan seorang perempuan dari ujung jalan.

"Ayo nona manis, sini biar aku temani!" seorang begundal berwajah garang nampak sedang ingin melakukan sesuatu kepada seorang perempuan berambut pink.

Perempuan berambut pink itu gemetaran, tampak sangat ketakutan melihat begundal itu.

Duaaak!

Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat di tengkuk begundal berwajah seram itu, membuatnya pingsan dalam sekejap.

"Kau tak apa-apa nona?" tanya Sasuke yang memukul tengkuk begundal tadi.

Wanita berambut pink itu terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk, "Iya, aku gak apa-apa, terima kasih paman."

"Paman?" batin Sasuke, heran.

"Nona anda bawa cermin? Boleh saya pinjam?"

Wanita itu kembali mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cermin kecil dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin kecil itu, terlihat kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya, dan rambut-rambut putih mulai tumbuh di rambut hitamnya.

"Benar juga, sudah 18 tahun berlalu." batin Sasuke sembari menyerahkan kembali cermin kecil kepada wanita berambut pink.

"Nama paman siapa?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke kalau kamu nona?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke menatap wanita berambut pink yang bernama Sakura itu, lalu dia tiba-tiba teringat pesan yang ada di tas hitam tadi.

"Ngg, Sakura kamu tahu jalan Winding road?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Ya aku tahu."

"Bisa antarkan aku kesana?"

***

Winding road, sebuah kawasan yang cukup ramai. Terdapat banyak cafe di sana dan di salah satu cafe, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk.

"Paman mencari siapa di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil meminum capucinonya.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia sendiri bingung, sedang mencari siapa dia di sini?

Sasuke menyesap kopi mochanya sambil terus berpikir.

**Kriing kriing**

Terdengar dering handphone dari saku Sasuke.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Tuan Uchiha anda sudah di winding road kan?"

"Sudah, di mana kamu! Tunjukan sosokmu!"

"Sabar Tuan Uchiha, lebih baik anda tidur dulu."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa pusing, kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

"Paman Sasuke, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura, sebelum kesadaran Sasuke benar-benar hilang.

***

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Di mana ini?" gumam Sasuke saat kesadarannya sepenuhnya kembali.

"Paman sudah sadar?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat Sasuke terbaring.

"Hm, Sakura, ini di mana?"

"Di hotel, kita masih di winding road, dan maaf aku pakai uang paman untuk bayar uang hotel." jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk tas hitam yang berisi uang.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu kembali diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, paman belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, siapa yang paman cari di sini?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, lalu menatap Sakura dalam-dalam dan akhirnya dia menceritakan apa yang sudah dilaluinya selama 18 tahun.

***

"APA! Jadi selama 18 tahun paman dikurung dalam kamar tanpa sebab yang jelas!!" jerit Sakura, kaget setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke.

"Yah begitulah, makanya aku di sini untuk mencari orang yang sudah mengurungku, aku ingin membalas dendam."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak dan istri paman?"

"Aku akan mencari mereka setelah dendamku terbalas."

**Kriing kriing**

Tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke berdering, memotong pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tuan Uchiha anda sudah bangun? Anda tahu kenapa saya menyuruh anda ke winding road? Karena tempat anda di kurung selama 18 tahun ini ada di daerah winding road, silahkan anda cari sendiri tempatnya, di sana anda akan menemukan petunjuk untuk menemukanku."

Belum sempat Sasuke menyahut, sambungan telepon langsung di matikan.

"SIALAN!" maki Sasuke sambil memasukan kembali handphonenya ke kantong.

"A-ada apa paman?" tanya Sakura, binggung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura kamu tunggu di sini, aku mau pergi sebentar."

***

Sasuke menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berada di winding road.

Dan akhirnya, matanya menangkap sebuah gedung yang sama sekali tak mempunyai jendela, dan di tingkat atas gedung itu, dia melihat sebuah lubang, lubang yang diciptakannya setelah dipukulnya selama 18 tahun.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu dia melangkah masuk ke gedung itu.

***

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Owner of building,' pemilik gedung.

Dan tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung mengebrak pintu itu dan masuk.

"Hey, harusnya ketuk pintu du.." pria yang berada di ruangan itu belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, saking kagetnya ketika menyadari bahwa sang penggebrak pintu adalah Sasuke.

***

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu!!" jerit sang pemilik gedung yang saat ini sedang terikat di kursinya.

"Jangan bohong! Kau pasti tahu siapa yang mengurungku!" Sasuke menatap layar monitor CCTV yang berada di belakang tempat duduk si pemilik gedung itu.

"Sepertinya kau perlu di siksa dulu baru mau bicara." Sasuke meraih sebuah silet tipis yang ada di meja. Lalu di goreskannya silet itu ke sela-sela kuku jempol sang pemilik gedung.

"Aaaarrgggh!!" jerit sang pemilik gedung ketika silet itu menancap di daging kukunya, membuat kuku jempolnya berdarah-darah, membawa rasa pedih yang teramat sangat.

Tidak puas dengan kuku jempol, Sasuke mencabut siletnya dan kemudian menancapkan ke kuku telunjuk si pemilik gedung, kali ini dia menancapkannya dengan sangat dalam bahkan dengan gaya mengiris, hingga kuku telunjuk si pemilik gedung terlepas dari jarinya, menyuguhkan pemandangan di mana daging putih dari kuku yang terlepas bersatu dengan merahnya darah.

"Uaaarrgggh!!" sang pemilik gedung menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"Masih tidak mau mengaku?" tanya Sasuke dingin, sang pemilik gedung mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sasuke membuka paksa mulut sang pemilik gedung, lalu dicabutnya silet tipis tadi dari daging kuku si pemilik gedung, kemudian silet itu di tancapkannya ke sela gigi pemilik gedung, dan saat silet tipis nan tajam itu menyentuh gusi, sang pemilik gedung langsung merasakan keperihan yang tak pernah di bayangkannya.

"Buaik-buaik! Akuan ku bueri tahu!" jerit sang pemilik gedung dengan kata-kata yang menggap-menggap akibat silet yang menempel di gusinya.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu dia mencabut silet yang menancap di gusi sang pemilik gedung, menyebabkan darah muncrat dari gusi itu.

"Yang mengurungmu namanya Neji Hyuga, dia tinggal di daerah crimson mansion no 35, lain dari itu aku tak tahu apa-apa! Dia hanya menyewa kamar di gedung ini untuk mengurungmu! Dan aku tak tahu alasan kenapa dia mengurungmu!" jelas sang pemilik gedung sambil meringis, menahan kesakitan di gusi dan kukunya.

"Neji Hyuga?" gumam Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan sang pemilik gedung.

***

"Crimson mansion? Daerah itu lumayan jauh dari sini." ujar Sakura sambil melahap makanannya di atas ranjang hotel.

"Bisa kamu antar aku ke sana?" sahut Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura, entah kenapa, saat menatap Sakura darah Sasuke berdesir, tak bisa di pungkiri dia kini sangat ingin menyetubuhi Sakura.

"Lebih baik besok saja paman, hari sudah malam." Sakura meletakan piring makanannya yang sudah tandas ke meja samping ranjang.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu dia maju menghampiri Sakura dan entah ada setan apa yang merasuki otak Sasuke hingga dia dengan sigap langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Pa-paman?" Sakura gelagapan ketika Sasuke dengan ganasnya menciumi leher Sakura dan meremas-remas dadanya, membawa rangsangan yang teramat sangat.

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke." ujar Sasuke sambil membuka pakaian Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke." desah Sakura yang mulai terpancing birahinya.

Sasuke pun melumat bibir mungil Sakura, lalu lidahnya mulai bermain-main liar.

Erangan demi erangan Sakura membuat kejantanan Sasuke berdiri tegak.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan celananya dan kemudian dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke memasukan kejantanannya ke lubang kenikmatan Sakura.

"Ugh, sempit." batin Sasuke yang dengan sedikit dorongan berhasil memasukan kejantanannya ke rahim Sakura.

"Aaawww!" jerit Sakura saat rahimnya mengeluarkan darah segar akibat kejantanan Sasuke yang masuk ke sana.

"Sakura, kau..."

"Iya Sasuke, aku masih perawan, ini pertama kalinya untukku." wajah Sakura memerah.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum, namun dalam hati timbul rasa bersalah pada istri dan anaknya.

***

**Esok harinya...**

"Jadi di sini Crimson mansion?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap sebuah gedung apartemen yang menjulang tinggi di depannya.

"Iya, ini apartemen elit, hanya orang-orang kaya yang tinggal di sini." ujar Sakura.

"Hm, aku masuk dulu, kau tunggu aku di cafe itu." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah cafe yang berada di seberang gedung Crimson mansion.

Sakura mengangguk seraya memeluk Sasuke, "Hati-hati Sasuke."

***

Sasuke kini berada di depan pintu apartemen no 35, bisa dibilang penthouse karena letak apartemen itu berada di puncak gedung.

"Tuan Uchiha ya? Akhirnya kau tiba juga, aku sudah menunggumu." terdengar suara seorang pria dari lubang speaker yang berada di samping pintu.

Sasuke lantas membuka pintu dan masuk.

Ketika masuk ke apartemen Sasuke melihat seorang pria bermata lavender dan berambut panjang duduk di sofa dan di samping pria itu berdiri seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang tampaknya seorang bodyguard.

"Neji Hyuga." Sasuke menatap pria bermata lavender itu dengan tatapan tajam, seperti menangguh dendam yang sudah 18 tahun dipendamnya.

"Tuan Uchiha, kau pasti ingin tahu kenapa aku mengurungmu selama 18 tahun kan? Kalau ingin tahu alasannya, kalahkan dulu bodyguardku."

Pria berbadan kekar yang berdiri di samping Neji tadi langsung maju menerjang Sasuke.

Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menghindar dan kemudian melayangkan tinjunya ke hidung bodyguard itu, membuat hidung bodyguard itu berdarah-darah.

"BRENGSEK!" maki sang bodyguard yang lalu mencengkram baju Sasuke dan membanting Sasuke dengan gaya judo.

Sasuke meringis, lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengirimkan upper cut yang sukses menghantam dagu sang bodyguard.

Sang bodyguard langsung terhuyung, dan tanpa ampun Sasuke mengirimkan sebuah tendangan telak ke perut lawannya itu, kemudian sebagai penghabisan, Sasuke langsung menghajar kerongkongan lawannya.

Sang bodyguard terjengkang jatuh lalu pingsan.

"Bravo Tuan Uchiha! Bravo!" puji Neji seraya berdiri dari sofanya.

"Berikutnya giliranmu!" sahut Sasuke dingin sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Sabar Uchiha, bukannya kau ingin tahu kenapa aku mengurungmu selama 18 tahun?" ujar Neji, santai namun ada sedikit emosi di wajahnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak,

"Ya, sebelum mati lebih baik kau katakan alasannya!"

Mata Neji menerawang jauh, seolah mengenang masa lalunya, "Dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, di Konoha High School kau masih ingat dengan seorang siswi bernama Hinata?"

Hinata? Mendengar nama itu, tiba-tiba sebuah kenangan merasuk ke dalam kepala Sasuke.

***

Hinata Hyuga, seorang siswi yang pintar, cantik dan juga putri seorang milyuner keluarga Hyuga.

Telah lama Sasuke menganggumi sosok Hinata, bahkan tumbuh perasaan suka dalam hatinya.

Namun sayang perasaan Sasuke harus bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena sepertinya Hinata telah menaruh hati pada orang lain.

Dan sampai pada suatu hari, Sasuke mengetahui sebuah kenyataan tentang pria yang di sukai Hinata.

Siang itu, keadaan kelas sudah sepi, para murid sudah pulang, namun tidak bagi dua sejoli dari keluarga Hyuga, Neji dan Hinata.

Mereka berdua tampak duduk berdampingan di atas meja kelas, dan lebih parahnya, mereka saling bercumbu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sebenarnya sedari tadi, sepasang mata hitam telah mengintip mereka dari luar kelas.

"Kakak, aku mencintaimu." desah Hinata di sela-sela cumbuannya.

"Adik, aku juga sangat mencintaimu." balas Neji yang lalu memindahkan cumbuannya, dari bibir ke leher adiknya.

**BRAAAKK**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjatuhkan tasnya, saking kagetnya melihat pemandangan di depan matanya itu. Siapa yang tidak kaget bila melihat sepasang saudara kandung saling bercumbu layaknya sepasang kekasih?

"Siapa itu!?" jerit Neji sambil berlari keluar kelas.

Namun sampai diluar kelas, Neji tak menemukan siapapun, sepertinya Sasuke segera lari sebelum Neji menemukannya.

Neji melirik tas yang di jatuhkan Sasuke, tampaknya Sasuke melupakan tasnya.

Neji mengambil tas itu, lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku, dilihatnya nama yang tertulis di buku itu,

"Sasuke Uchiha."

***

"Ja-jadi kau adalah Neji Hyuga? Kakak kandung Hinata?" kata-kata Sasuke tercekat ketika kenangan akan Hinata kembali diingatnya.

"Memangnya ada berapa Neji Hyuga yang kau tahu, Uchiha?" sahut Neji, dingin.

Sasuke terdiam, nampak mencerna semua yang terjadi.

"Dan Uchiha, setelah hari kau melihat aku dan Hinata bercumbu, berita tentang kami berdua tersebar luas ke seluruh sekolah." Neji terdiam sejenak, lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau sudah menyebarkan apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Hinata, Uchiha! Dan kau tahu? Akibat perbuatanmu, Hinata menjadi depresi hingga mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara bunuh diri!"

"Jadi karena masalah itu kau membalas dendam dengan cara mengurungku selama 18 tahun!! Membuatku terpisah dari anak dan istriku!!" teriak Sasuke penuh emosi, tampak dia bersiap menyerang Neji yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

Neji menghela nafas, "Tak sesederhana itu Uchiha."

Sasuke yang kalap langsung memukul wajah Neji, membuat Neji terhempas agak jauh.

Sasuke menghampiri Neji yang terhempas di lantai, lalu dia mencengkram kerah baju Neji dan bersiap mendaratkan pukulan lagi.

"Uchiha, kau tahu kenapa aku membebaskanmu setelah 18 tahun?" tanya Neji sebelum Sasuke memukulnya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam, lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah baju Neji, "Kenapa?"

Neji bangkit berdiri, lalu mengusap darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Setelah 18 tahun, aku membebaskanmu di sebuah taman, benarkan? Lalu di taman itu aku memberimu handphone dan tas berisi uang.." Neji memotong kata-katanya sejenak.

"Kenapa aku memberimu handphone? Itu supaya aku mudah menghubungimu dan dengan itu kau mudah masuk perangkapku, Uchiha."

"Masuk perangkapmu?" Sasuke mengeryitkan kening, binggung.

"Di taman itu kau bertemu gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura kan? Sebenarnya dia bagian dari perangkapku untukmu."

"Sakura? Apa maksudmu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Setelah bertemu Sakura, aku sudah memprediksikan, kau pasti akan memintanya mengantarmu ke winding road, dan sesampainya di winding road, apa kau tak penasaran kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba pingsan?"

Sasuke terdiam, mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan-jangan kau memasukan sesuatu di minumanku!" ujar Sasuke, gusar.

"Ya! Itu benar Uchiha, aku memasukan obat tidur ke minumanmu, lalu setelah kau tertidur otomatis Sakura yang ada bersamamu akan mengantarmu ke hotel terdekat di sana, dan di hotel itu aku sudah mengawasimu Uchiha, kemudian kau tahu? Kenapa aku memberitahukan tempat kau di kurung berada di winding road?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang di rencanakan Neji sebenarnya.

"Itu untuk memberitahukan mu petunjuk untuk ketempatku, Uchiha, tapi sebenarnya itu juga untuk memberikanku jeda waktu untuk perangkap berikutnya, perangkap yang paling penting."

"Jeda waktu?"

"Ya, jeda waktu! Butuh waktu untuk menemukan gedung tempat kau dikurung Uchiha, setidaknya sampai malam kau baru bisa menemukannya, dan aku juga sudah memprediksikan kalau kau pasti menyuruh Sakura tinggal di hotel, aku juga sudah menebak kapan kau kembali ke hotel."

"Kau pun pasti menebak aku akan meminta Sakura mengantarkan ku ke tempatmu." potong Sasuke.

"Bingo! Aku memang sudah menebaknya, namun karena dari winding road ke tempatku lumayan jauh dan hari sudah malam, Sakura akan melarangmu untuk pergi, dan coba kau ingat Uchiha apa yang di lakukan Sakura saat kau baru tiba di hotel."

Sasuke mencoba mengingat kembali, "Makan?"

"Benar, makan! Di makanan itu sudah kuberi obat perangsang Dan setelah itu apa yang terjadi?" Neji tersenyum, senyum yang misterius namun mengandung kelicikan.

Sasuke tak menjawab, merasa agak malu karena yang terjadi setelah itu, dia bercinta dengan Sakura.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya Uchiha karena aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, dan aku punya hadiah untukmu Uchiha." Neji lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah meja di depan sofa yang tadi didudukinya, di atas meja itu ada sebuah kotak berwarna putih.

Sasuke mengeryitkan kening, lalu melangkah ke meja dan membuka kotak putih itu.

Saat Sasuke membuka kotak itu, terdapat sebuah album foto.

Pada halaman pertama album itu Sasuke melihat foto dirinya, istri dan anaknya berfoto bertiga.

Pada halaman kedua Sasuke melihat foto istri dan anaknya, hanya berdua saja.

Pada halaman ketiga, foto berganti menjadi anaknya berfoto sendirian tapi tampak anak itu berumur lebih besar dari foto sebelumnya.

Pada halaman ke empat Sasuke melihat seorang gadis kecil berfoto dengan pakaian sekolah dasar.

Pada halaman ke lima gadis kecil berpakaian sekolah dasar tadi telah berubah jadi gadis dewasa yang nampak baru lulus SMA, Sasuke tercekat.

Dan pada halaman ke enam, halaman terakhir, sosok gadis yang bermertamorfosis dari foto halaman pertama itu berubah menjadi sosok gadis yang di kenal Sasuke, gadis berambut pink yang sangat cantik, Sakura.

"Jangan-jangan.." kata-kata Sasuke tercekat, seluruh badannya lemas.

Neji tertawa puas melihat reaksi Sasuke, "Sakura adalah anakmu, Uchiha."

Tubuh Sasuke gemetar tak karuan, dia kehilangan semua energinya, dan kini dia merasa dia adalah orang paling hina, bagaimana tidak? Dia telah memerawani anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menyetubuhi orang yang sedarah denganmu kan?" Neji kemudian mengeluarkan handphone dari kantongnya.

"Anak buahku sekarang sedang menemui Sakura di cafe seberang, dan dia juga membawa kotak putih itu! Kira-kira bagaimana kalau Sakura tahu kalau kau ayahnya?" Neji menyeringai lalu mulai menelepon.

"Halo? Kau sudah menemui gadis itu?"

Mata Sasuke membulat.

"Bagus! Sekarang mana gadis itu?"

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menghampiri Neji dan menyambar handphonenya.

"Halo?" terdengar suara Sakura dari handphone.

"Sa-Sakura."

"Sasuke? Cepat kemari! Di sini ada seorang pria yang memberiku kotak putih, aku takut Sasuke."

"Dengar Sakura! Jangan kau buka kotak itu! Jangan lakukan apa-apa dulu aku akan segera ke sana, mengerti?"

"I-iya aku mengerti."

"Bagus, anak baik, anak baik, aku akan ke sana segera ke sana tunggu aku."

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon, lalu dia menatap Neji dengan pandangan memelas.

"Aku mohon jangan beritahu dia." ujar Sasuke sambil berlutut di hadapan Neji.

"Baik, aku tak akan beritahu tapi aku rasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Neji mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik bajunya lalu dilemparnya pisau itu ke depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap pisau itu sejenak lalu dia memungut pisau itu dan kemudian Sasuke mengulurkan lidahnya dan...

"Ngggggghhhh!!"

Teriakan tertahan Sasuke keluar bersamaan dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari mulutnya, dari lidahnya yang terpotong.

Sasuke segera memberi handphone tadi ke Neji sambil memegang mulutnya yang berdarah-darah.

Neji mengambil handphone itu dan menelepon anak buahnya, "Halo? Tinggalkan gadis itu, bawa juga kotak putihnya."

Neji mematikan sambungan lalu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menghina kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memegangi mulutnya yang berdarah-darah akibat kehilangan lidah.

***

Neji memasuki lift apartemen, dia tersenyum puas, namun matanya menitikan air mata.

Kenangan tentang Hinata kembali berdatangan di kepalanya.

"Hinata, dendammu sudah terbalas sayangku." batin Neji.

Lalu Neji mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik bajunya, di arahkannya pistol itu ke kepalanya sendiri.

**DOR!!**

**End of Incest**

**A/N : Ending nya menggantung?? kami emang sengaja :p biar pembaca menebak2 sendiri ending nya**

**maaf kalau ada yang tak mengerti cerita nya kami memang payah soal deskripsi T.T**


	4. Child

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Child**

Konohamaru, seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang telah kehilangan orang tuanya pada usia delapan tahun.

Orang tua Konohamaru meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat mereka akan pergi berlibur. Konohamaru selamat karena dia tidak ikut berlibur bersama orang tuanya dikarenakan sakit dan dia dititipkan ke pamannya, Asuma.

Harta kekayaan orang tua Konohamaru sendiri diambil ahli Asuma, dikarenakan Konohamaru belum cukup umur untuk mengelola kekayaan orang tuanya, namun ternyata kekayaan membuat Asuma silau hingga lupa diri.

***

"Paman, aku berangkat ke sekolah ya?" pamit Konohamaru pada Asuma yang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menegak minuman keras.

"Ya! Pergi sana!" balas Asuma dengan gaya membentak.

***

Konohamaru berjalan lesu ke sekolahnya. Sekolah Konohamaru sebenarnya dekat jaraknya bila pergi dengan kendaraan namun bila berjalan kaki jarak ke sekolahnya lumayan jauh, sekitar setengah jam-an.

Dan Konohamaru sendiri harus berjalan kaki ke sekolahnya karena Asuma tidak pernah memberinya uang hanya untuk sekedar ongkos atau makan siang di sekolah bahkan kendaraan di rumah pun hanya boleh digunakan untuk keperluan Asuma saja.

***

Siang yang sangat terik, menggundang rasa lapar dan haus. Apa lagi bagi para murid Sd Konoha yang tidak menyia-nyiakan jam istrirahat dengan pergi ke kantin, membeli makanan dan minuman untuk mengusir lapar dan haus.

Namun tidak dengan Konohamaru, dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istrirahat dengan duduk di bawah pohon dekat kantin, bukan karena dia tidak lapar dan haus, tapi karena dia tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan dan minuman.

Konohamaru memandang kerumunan murid yang makan di kantin dengan perasaan iri. Perutnya sudah keroncongan, menjerit-jerit minta di isi.

Akhirnya, tak tahan dengan rasa lapar, Konomaru nekat, dia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah salah satu penjual makanan di kantin.

"Mau beli apa dik?" tanya seorang ibu penjual nasi bungkus pada Konohamaru.

Konohamaru tak menjawab, dia hanya diam sambil memandangi nasi bungkus di depannya.

Setelah beberapa saat diam terpaku akhirnya Konohamaru mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan langsung menyambar nasi bungkus yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian dia langsung berlari menjauh dari kantin.

"PENCURI!!" jerit ibu penjual nasi bungkus tadi sambil mengejar Konohamaru.

***

"MASIH KECIL SUDAH BERANI MENCURI!! BESAR NANTI MAU JADI APA?!" bentak seorang perempuan berambut cokelat, Tsunade yang merupakan kepala sekolah Sd Konoha.

Konohamaru hanya diam, kepalanya tertunduk, perasaannya campur aduk antara malu, takut dan sedih.

"Nama mu Konohamaru kan? Saya sudah menelepon pamanmu! Dia akan datang nanti!" lanjut Tsunade, dingin.

Mendengar itu, Konohamaru langsung gelagapan, "Pa-paman? Ku-kumohon bu, jangan sampai paman tahu masalah ini."

"Sudah terlambat nak, pamanmu sebentar lagi akan datang."

**Tok Tok Tok**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan di ketuk.

"Masuk!" perintah Tsunade pada sang pengetuk pintu.

**Cklek**

"Ah! Tuan Asuma! Kebetulan sekali, aku dan keponakanmu baru saja membicarakanmu."

Asuma diam, namun ekspresinya menahan emosi, bagaikan gunung berapi yang siap meletus kapanpun.

***

Konohamaru tertunduk diam di luar kantor Tsunade, menunggu pamannya yang tampak di marahi oleh kepala sekolahnya yang terkenal bermulut tajam itu.

"Jujur saya katakan, anda TIDAK BECUS sebagai seorang pengasuh!! Anda pamannya, harusnya anda bisa mendidik Konohamaru dengan BAIK!!" itulah makian Tsunade yang tadi sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Konohamaru.

**Cklek**

Pintu kantor Tsunade terbuka.

Konohamaru mengangkat kepalanya, dilihatnya Asuma keluar dari kantor Tsunade dengan wajah merah padam.

Asuma menghampiri Konohamaru, mencoba menahan diri agar tidak menghajar keponakannya itu.

"Di rumah nanti kau akan kuberi pelajaran!!"

***

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, para siswa segera berhamburan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Namun Konohamaru nampak enggan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Konohamaru memilih duduk di ayunan taman kota, termenung memikirkan ancaman pamannya tadi.

"Paman kelihatannya marah sekali tadi." desah Konohamaru.

Dua bulan yang lalu, Konohamaru pernah berkelahi dengan seorang murid teman sekelasnya karena murid itu menghina Konohamaru yang yatim piatu dan akibat perkelahian itu Asuma di panggil Tsunade kesekolah.

Dan pulang sekolahnya Konohamaru langsung di hajar oleh Asuma sampai dua tulang rusuknya patah.

Mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, Konohamaru bergidik ngeri.

***

Tanpa terasa, hari sudah beranjak malam, Konohamaru masih duduk sendirian di ayunan taman, dia masih belum mengambil keputusan antara pulang dan di hajar pamannya atau tidak pulang sama sekali. Tapi bila tidak pulang, dia harus ke mana?

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja." batin Konohamaru yang beranjak dari ayunan dan bersiap pergi dari taman itu.

**SRAAK**

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang.

Konohamaru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara.

Seorang anak perempuan, anak perempuan berambut oranye berdiri di dekat tumpukan pasir. Ada yang aneh pada anak itu, seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran cairan merah, darah.

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa tubuhmu penuh darah begitu?" tanya Konohamaru, menghampiri anak perempuan itu.

"Aku baru saja membunuh orang, makanya tubuhku penuh darah." ujar anak perempuan itu, seolah-olah hanya membunuh nyamuk saja.

Mata Konohamaru membulat, antara kaget dan tak percaya, "Membunuh o-orang? Ke-kenapa?"

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum, "Karena aku vampir, aku perlu meminum darah manusia agar bisa bertahan hidup."

Mata Konohamaru kembali membulat, "Vam-vampir? Kalau begitu, kau akan menghisap darahku?" tanya Konohamaru, takut.

Anak perempuan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan Konohamaru itu.

"Menghisap darahmu? Gak ah, darah anak-anak gak enak! Lagi pula aku sudah kenyang." anak perempuan itu menjilat darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

Konohamaru menghela nafas lega lalu dia mengenalkan diri pada anak perempuan itu.

"Eh, kenalin, aku Konohamaru, nama kamu siapa?" Konohamaru mengulurkan tangannya, entah kenapa walau tahu anak perempuan itu telah membunuh orang dan tahu kalau anak itu vampir tetapi Konohamaru tidak takut sama sekali, dia merasakan perasaan nyaman yang tak wajar saat berbicara dan dekat vampir kecil tersebut.

"Aku Moegi," anak perempuan itu membalas uluran tangan Konohamaru dengan tatapan heran. Biasanya orang-orang akan takut bila melihat penampilannya yang berlumuran darah seperti ini tetapi anak kecil seperti Konohamaru malah mengajaknya berkenalan, itu yang membuat Moegi heran.

"Konohamaru, kamu gak pulang? ini udah malam lho."

Konohamaru menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Aduh, aku lupa! Aku harus pulang! Sampai ketemu lagi Moegi!"

Konohamaru berlari pulang setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan ke arah teman barunya itu.

***

"KEMANA SAJA KAMU BOCAH BRENGSEK!!" bentak Asuma yang sedang memegang rotan di tangan kanannya.

"Pa-paman aku..."

**BUAAAK!!**

Belum sempat Konohamaru menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Asuma langsung mengayunkan rotan di tangannya ke pundak Konohamaru, membuat bocah malang itu jatuh terjengkang.

Asuma melempar rotan di tanggannya dan sebagai gantinya dia melepas ikat pinggang dari celananya lalu di pukulinya punggung Konohamaru dengan kepala ikat pinggang itu.

"Ampun paman, ampun.." rintih Konohamaru saat merasakan punggungnya panas dan mulai berdarah-darah akibat sabetan ikat pinggang Asuma.

Mendengar rintihan keponakannya, Asuma malah makin menjadi-jadi, dia memperkuat sabetannya membuat punggung Konohamaru koyak dan berdarah-darah.

Merasa puas dengan punggung Konohamaru, Asuma lalu mengambil palu yang ada di meja.

Dia lalu memegangi tangan kanan Konohamaru, "Dengan ini kuharap kau tidak mencuri lagi!"

**DUAAAK**

"UAAAARRGGGH!!" jeritan Konohamaru membahana ketika palu itu menghantam telapak tangan kanannya dengan sangat keras.

Asuma terus menghantamkan palu ke telapak kanan keponakannya tanpa ampun sampai tangan bocah itu membengkak dan membiru, seolah-olah bengkakan itu bisa meletus bila di tusuk jarum.

"Besok kau pergi ke sekolah, awas! Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang kejadian ini!" ancam Asuma seraya meletakan palunya dan masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Konohamaru yang masih terbaring di lantai dan menangis.

***

"Heh! Tangan kanan kamu kenapa! Kok pakai perban begitu?" tanya Tsunade pada Konohamaru.

Konohamaru di panggil Tsunade ke kantornya untuk membahas masalah pencurian kemarin.

"I-ini bukan apa-apa bu." sahut Konohamaru, gugup.

"Jangan bohong! Itu perbuatan pamanmu kan? Tapi sudah lah, aku gak peduli, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." Tsunade menatap Konohamaru, sadis.

Konohamaru menunduk, hatinya ngilu mendengar kata-kata kepala sekolahnya yang tajam itu.

"Nah Konohamaru, karena perbuatanmu kemarin, kau akan kuhukum, mulai hari ini sampai tahun ajaran berakhir, tiap jam istrirahat kau harus berjemur di depan tiang bendera."

***

Langkah Konohamaru terseok-seok, kehausan dan kelaparan, itu lah yang dirasakannya saat ini di karenakan berjemur selama setengah jam di depan tiang bendera tadi siang.

Dan saat ini tujuan Konohamaru hanya satu, taman kota. Dia berharap dia akan bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang baru di kenalnya kemarin, Moegi.

***

Konohamaru duduk melamun di ayunan taman kota, tak terasa hari sudah berganti malam, sudah berjam-jam pula Konohamaru duduk menunggu, menunggu teman vampirnya datang.

"Konohamaru?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang anak perempuan memanggil Konohamaru, memecahkan lamunannya.

Konohamaru menoleh ke arah si pemanggil sambil tersenyum sumringah, "Moegi!"

"Kamu ke sini lagi?" tanya Moegi seraya duduk di samping ayunan Konohamaru.

Konohamaru mengangguk penuh semangat, "Iya, aku dari tadi menunggumu lho!"

Mendengar itu Moegi tertawa kecil, "Menungguku? Kamu aneh deh! Biasanya orang-orang takut lho sama aku."

Konohamaru tidak menjawab, dia turun dari ayunannya lalu dia mendorong ayunan yang di duduki Moegi.

"Waaa! Kamu mengkagetkan aku tahu!" jerit Moegi saat ayunan yang di dudukinya di dorong kuat-kuat oleh Konohamaru, sementara Konohamaru tertawa-tawa melihat reaksi temannya itu.

***

"Tangan kamu kenapa?" tanya Moegi sambil menyeka keringat. Kini mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman, keringat mereka bercucuran karena habis bermain di taman kota itu.

"Ah? Ini bukan apa-apa." Konohamaru memegangi tangannya yang terbalut perban.

"Jangan bohong! Sebenarnya ada apa? Ayo ceritakan!" kali ini Moegi menatap Konohamaru tajam, seolah-olah mengintrograsi, membuat Konohamaru menunduk lemah.

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan.."

***

"Pamanmu kejam sekali!!" jerit Moegi, kesal.

Konohamaru mengangguk sambil memegangi tangan kanannya.

"Kalau aku ketemu pamanmu itu, aku akan..."

"Konohamaru?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang perempuan memanggil Konohamaru, menginterupsi kata-kata Moegi.

Konohamaru dan Moegi serentak menoleh ke arah si pemanggil.

"Bu Tsunade?"

"Sedang apa kamu di sini malam-malam begini, Konohamaru?" tanya sang pemanggil yang ternyata Tsunade.

"Anu, a-aku."

"Pulang sana! Malam-malam begini masih di luar rumah! Seperti gelandangan saja kamu!"

Konohamaru mengangguk.

"Dia siapa?" bisik Moegi sambil melempar pandangan tidak suka ke Tsunade.

"Kepala sekolah aku, namanya Bu Tsunade, orangnya menyebalkan."

"Heh! Kenapa kalian bisik-bisik!!" bentak Tsunade.

Moegi tersenyum licik, lalu berjalan mendekati Tsunade seraya bergumam, "Kebetulan aku belum dapat mangsa hari ini."

***

Tsunade terkapar di tanah, perutnya berdarah, tampak sebilah pisau lipat menancap di sana.

"Ukh, apa yang.."

"Kau tak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi Bu Tsunade, karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati." sahut Moegi, dingin, sementara Konohamaru hanya menatap Tsunade yang berlumuran darah dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Moegi lalu memutar pisau lipat yang masih menempel di perut Tsunade, membuat Tsunade berteriak keras.

"Aaarrrggggghh!!"

"Konohamaru, tolong tutup mulutnya, bisa bahaya kalau orang-orang mendengar jeritannya." perintah Moegi sambil terus memutar pisau lipat yang masih tertancap di perut itu, hingga menciptakan lubang yang cukup besar di perut Tsunade. Tsunade merasa isi perutnya di aduk-aduk dari dalam oleh ketajaman pisau lipat Moegi hingga memberikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, tapi dia tak bisa menjerit untuk mengurangi rasa sakit karena mulutnya telah di bekap oleh kedua tangan Konohamaru.

Moegi tersenyum seraya mencabut pisau yang sedari tadi di putarnya dari perut Tsunade.

**CRAAAT**

Darah bermuncratan dari perut Tsunade, bukan hanya darah yang keluar dari lubang perut itu tapi juga usus, usus Tsunade berhamburan keluar bersamaan dengan darah, dan usus itu masih berdenyut.

Moegi dengan bernafsunya segera memunggut buraian usus Tsunade yang berhamburan, lalu usus itu di makannya mentah-mentah, membuat Konohamaru merasa jijik sekaligus mual.

"Hhhhh." terdengar suara nafas Tsunade tersenggal-senggal, tanda dia masih hidup.

"Kuat juga kau Bu Tsunade, tapi lebih baik kau segera mati dari pada harus merasakan sakit yang lebih pedih." Moegi mengambil pisau lipat yang telah melubangi perut Tsunade, lalu pisau itu di berikannya pada Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, tolong kau iris kulit tenggorakannya, aku mau minum darahnya dari sana."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Ayolah Konohamaru, coba kau lakukan, kamu pasti akan menikmatinya."

Konohamaru terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk, dia melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut Tsunade, namun sebagai gantinya dia menempelkan pisau yang di beri Moegi tadi ke leher Tsunade.

"Perlahan-lahan Konohamaru, lakukan perlahan."

Konohamaru mengangguk lagi, lalu dia mengoreskan pisau itu ke kulit leher Tsunade, kemudian dia mulai menguliti kulit itu seperti menguliti kulit buah mangga, dan benar kata Moegi, Konohamaru menikmatinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, kulit leher Tsunade terlepas semua, memperlihatkan pemandangan tulang leher Tsunade berserta urat-urat yang masih berdenyut berserta darah dan sebuah tonjolan kecil, tonjolan tenggorokan yang menggantung di leher terlihat jelas sekarang.

Moegi memegang tonjolan itu, lalu secara perlahan di tariknya tonjolan itu keluar dari leher Tsunade. Tonjolan itu keluar bersamaan dengan urat-uratnya yang ikut tertarik, memberikan Tsunade rasa perih saat merasakan urat-uratnya tertarik keluar sebelum akhirnya, mata Tsunade membulat lalu kemudian... Mati.

Moegi tersenyum puas lalu dia meminum darah Tsunade dari leher Tsunade yang sudah tak berkulit dan bertenggorokan.

Setelah merasa puas meminum darah Tsunade, Moegi mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan plastik, lalu darah Tsunade yang masih mengucur deras dan tonjolan beserta urat-urat tenggorokan tadi, di masukan Moegi ke bungkusan itu.

"Buat orang rumah." ujar Moegi, seolah menjawab tatapan heran Konohamaru.

***

Konohamaru terbaring di kamarnya dengan wajah lebam dan membiru. Kemarin dia di hajar habis-habisan oleh Asuma karena pulang larut malam dan hari ini Konohamaru juga tak bersekolah karena tadi pagi, mayat Tsunade ditemukan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan di taman kota hingga pihak sekolah meliburkan kegiatan ajar mengajar.

Konohamaru mengingat-ingat apa yang dia lakukan semalam bersama Moegi, entah kenapa, ada kepuasan yang di rasakannya, perasaan puas karena berkuasa atas nyawa orang lain.

Konohamaru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu dia bergegas pergi, hanya satu tempat tujuannya, taman kota.

***

"Wajah kamu di pukul sama paman kamu ya?" Moegi memegang wajah Konohamaru yang lebam.

"Ya begitulah." Konohamaru memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau nggak kabur saja dari pamanmu? Dari pada di siksa begini terus?"

Konohamaru menggelengkan kepala, lemah, "Aku mau tinggal di mana kalau kabur?"

"Tinggal di rumahku saja!" sahut Moegi, penuh semangat.

Mendengar itu, mata Konohamaru langsung terbelalak kaget, "E-emang orang tua kamu boleh aku tinggal di rumah kamu?"

Moegi mengangguk, "Tentu boleh! Kamu tenang saja nanti aku akan bicarain sama papa!"

Konohamaru tersenyum ceria, namun hanya sebentar saja, wajahnya tiba-tiba kembali murung.

"Tapi nanti pamanku pasti akan mencariku."

Moegi terdiam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar.

"Yah sudah kita bunuh saja pamanmu." tiba-tiba Moegi memecahkan keheningan.

Ekspresi Konohamaru langsung berubah kaget mendengar saran Moegi itu. Dia terdiam, nampak berpikir-pikir, lalu ekspresi kagetnya berubah menjadi seulas senyuman, senyuman yang mengerikan.

"Baiklah, kita bunuh pamanku."

***

Asuma merangkak ke arah pintu sambil terengah-engah di lantai yang penuh darah, kaki kanannya tampak terluka akibat tusukan pisau.

"Mau kemana paman Asuma?" tanya Konohamaru, tersenyum kejam, tangan kirinya memegang sebatang paku besi berukuran lumayan besar.

"Konohamaru, kau sudah gila!!" teriak Asuma sambil terus merangkak ke arah pintu sambil menahan rasa sakit di kaki kanannya yang luka.

Konohamaru terdiam, lalu dia menendang luka di kaki kanan Asuma, membuat Asuma berhenti merangkak dan menjerit kesakitan.

"Uaaaarggh!"

"Pamanmu tampaknya mau kabur Konohamaru." ujar Moegi sambil mengambil sebuah palu dari atas meja, palu yang dipakai Asuma untuk menyiksa Konohamaru beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tenang, dia tak akan kemana-mana." Konohamaru menghampiri kaki kiri Asuma yang tak terluka dan tanpa ampun langsung dihujamkannya paku yang di genggamnya tadi ke betis kiri Asuma.

**JLEEEBB**

"Aaaarrgggh!!" jeritan Asuma membahana keseluruh ruangan.

Moegi tersenyum mendengar jeritan Asuma, lalu dia menghampiri betis kiri Asuma yang tertancap paku, kemudian Moegi segera memperdalam tancapan paku di betis kiri Asuma itu dengan palu yang di ambilnya dari atas meja tadi.

Asuma seketika menjerit sejadi-jadinya saat paku karatan berukuran cukup panjang itu menembus daging betis dan tulangnya, sampai akhirnya, Moegi berhasil memaku betis kiri Asuma secara sempurna ketika paku yang menancap di betis Asuma berhasil menancap dengan pasti di lantai, membuat Asuma tak bisa merangkak lebih jauh lagi.

"Boleh pinjam palunya, Moegi?" tanya Konohamaru sambil tersenyum ceria, senyum yang harusnya terlihat saat anak-anak bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya di sekolah atau di tempat permainan, bukan di tempat dan situasi seperti ini.

Moegi mengangguk lalu menyerahkan palunya pada Konohamaru.

"Dengan palu ini kau sudah melukai telapak tanganku.." ujar Konohamaru sambil menunjukan tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban.

"Sekarang giliranku."

Mata Asuma membulat, dia lalu meronta-ronta namun sayang, lengan kanannya segera di pegangi oleh Moegi.

"Terima kasih Moegi." Konohamaru kembali tertawa ceria, kemudian diayunkannya palu ke telapak kanan Asuma.

**Kraaaak**

Terdengar suara retakan tulang telapak tangan Asuma.

"Aaaargggh! Ko-konohamaru, pa-paman minta maaaaf!!" jerit Asuma kesakitan.

Namun Konohamaru tampak sudah bertekad untuk menyiksa pamannya habis-habisan, dia kembali menghujamkan pukulan palu ke telapak kanan Asuma, berkali-kali.

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah suara retakan tulang-tulang jari Asuma yang sudah hancur, darah yang mengucur deras dari sela jari-jari Asuma, dan jeritan minta ampun Asuma.

"Konohamaru, kurasa sudah cukup, sekarang ayo kita habisi dia!" ujar Moegi sambil menyerahkan sebilah pisau tajam kepada Konohamaru.

Konohamaru mengangguk lalu mengambil pisau itu.

"Satu tusukan di ubun-ubun maka semuanya berakhir." Konohamaru mengarahkan pisau itu ke ubun-ubun Asuma, lalu...

**JLEEEBB!!**

***

"Jadi kamu yang namanya Konohamaru? Moegi sering cerita tentang kamu lho!" ujar seorang paman berambut putih pada Konohamaru.

"I-iya paman.."

"Hidan! Panggil saja aku paman Hidan."

Konohamaru mengangguk, lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Saat ini dia telah berada di rumah Moegi, dan paman bernama Hidan ini adalah ayah Moegi.

"Paman Hidan, itu apa?" tanya Konohamaru sambil menunjuk sebuah altar yang aneh, karena di belakang altar itu tampak patung berbentuk manusia kambing dan di altar itu terdapat sebuah simbol segitiga dalam lingkaran.

"Oh, itu altar penyembahan untuk setan."

"Vampir menyembah setan?" tanya Konohamaru, kaget.

"Vampir? Hahaha! Mana ada vampir di dunia ini nak!" sahut Hidan terbahak.

"Ta-tapi Moegi.."

"Dia berbohong nak! Dia bukan vampir, dia hanya manusia biasa, manusia yang memuja setan." jawab Hidan, dingin.

"Dan setiap pemuja setan harus meminum darah dan memakan organ tubuh manusia sebagai bentuk ritual pemujaan." sambung Moegi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan itu.

Konohamaru menoleh ke arah Moegi dengan tatapan bingung, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu mengaku kalau kamu adalah vampir?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku satanist kamu pasti tak mau berteman denganku kan?" jawab Moegi santai, tapi dalam nada bicara yang menakutkan.

"Se-sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian?" Konohamaru bergidik ngeri, rasa takut mulai menghampirinya.

"Bukan apa-apa nak, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini susah sekali mencari anak-anak, belum lagi para polisi dan kaum agamis sudah mengendus keberadaan kami hingga kami tak bisa melakukan penculikan dan tidak bebas bergerak padahal waktu ritual sudah makin dekat."

"Ri-ritual apa?" tanya Konohamaru sambil melirik Moegi.

Moegi tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum ceria yang biasa di perlihatkannya kala bermain dengan Konohamaru, senyum itu sangat mengerikan dan menyeramkan.

"Ritual persembahan jantung segar anak-anak untuk diberikan pada setan, tadinya bila tidak ada anak yang akan di jadikan persembahan maka aku yang akan dikorbankan, tapi karena sekarang ada kamu aku jadi tertolong, terima kasih Konohamaru."

**The End Of Child**

***

**A/N : untuk sementara fict ini akan hiatus**

**ehem, gimana?? sadis kah?? sebenarnya esensi dr fict ini adalah ke gelapan pikiran manusia yang di utarakan melalui tindakan ekstrem (makanya judul nya psycho), tapi karena banyak yang minta sadis2 maka kesadisan nya yg di ekspos (padahal kami mau nya mengekspos unsur crt nya TT)**

**ow ya soal crt nomor dua, stalker, yg soal private number yang bisa balas sms itu, saya terinspirasi dari film barat (judul nya gak tahu, saya nonton cuma sekilas) di film itu bisa bales sms private number lhooo  
**


	5. Torture

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Based On True Story**

**Dedicated to Junko Furuta**

***

**Torture**

Hinata adalah seorang siswi berumur enam belas tahun. Baik, cantik dan cukup terkenal, itulah gambaran yang pas untuk Hinata.

Dan karena alasan itu lah, banyak murid yang menyatakan cinta padanya namun sayang banyak pula yang menerima penolakan darinya.

Kiba, Shino dan Chouji adalah tiga orang yang termasuk pernah mendapat penolakan dari Hinata, dan karena hal itu lah mereka bertiga berniat melakukan pembalasan pada Hinata.

***

"Kiba, gimana? Jadi gak?" tanya Chouji sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Tenang saja, pasti jadi, tapi gue hubungin temen gue dulu, dia anggota yakuza, kalau ada dia semua jadi lebih mudah."

Chouji mengangguk mengerti, dia lalu membuang rokoknya, "Besok kita akan lakukan rencana kita, lebih cepat lebih baik."

***

Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba, Hinata segera menuju parkiran untuk mengambil sepeda dan pulang, namun saat dia akan menaiki sepedanya tiba-tiba Shino dan Chouji menyergapnya dari belakang.

"MMPPHHH!" terdengar jeritan Hinata yang mulutnya di bekap oleh Chouji sementara Shino mengangkat kaki Hinata yang memberontak.

"Ayo cepat! Masukan dia ke dalam mobil!" ujar Kiba yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobil van putih.

Dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya Chouji dan Shino berhasil memasukan Hinata ke dalam mobil yang akan membawa Hinata ke dalam penderitaan yang luar biasa.

***

"Ka-kalian mau apa? Tolong jangan sakiti aku." mohon Hinata kepada empat pemuda yang ada di depannya sekarang. Hinata saat ini sedang berada di sebuah rumah yang bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu di daerah mana.

"Tenang nona manis, kami tidak akan menyakitimu tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu." ujar seorang pria dengan wajah yang penuh piercing, Pein.

"Kau harus menelepon orang tuamu, bilang pada mereka kalau kau kabur dari rumah bersama temanmu dan bilang kalau mereka tidak perlu mencemaskanmu." sambung Kiba seraya memberikan telepon kepada Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang mulai ketakutan.

"SUDAH! LAKUKAN SAJA!" bentak Chouji seraya memukul wajah Hinata yang menyebabkan bibir wanita malang itu berdarah.

Shock dan ketakutan akibat pukulan Chouji tadi akhirnya Hinata menuruti kemauan mereka.

Hinata menekan beberapa angka di telepon.

"Halo?" terdengar suara seorang perempuan di gagang telepon.

"Halo? Ibu? A-aku mungkin tak akan pulang untuk beberapa lama, saat ini aku sedang bersama teman-temanku pergi ke luar kota jadi ibu tidak usah mencemaskanku."

"Ta-tapi Hinata.."

Tut tut tut

Sambungan telepon langsung diputuskan Kiba.

"Bagus nona manis." ujar Pein seraya mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Ka-kalian mau apa?" tanya Hinata, takut.

"Enaknya kamu diapain ya?" Shino mengelus dagunya, mencari ide.

"Ikat dia!" perintah Pein pada Chouji dan Kiba.

Chouji dan Kiba mengangguk lalu mereka mengambil tali dan mengikat Hinata.

Kemudian Shino yang tampak sudah mendapatkan ide mulai meremas dada Hinata sementara Pein merobek pakaian Hinata dengan kasar.

"JANGAN! KUMOHON!" jerit Hinata yang sudah tahu maksud dari empat pria yang menculiknya ini.

"DIAM KAMU!" Chouji menendang perut Hinata sekuat tenaga, seolah perut Hinata adalah bola sepak, dan itu membuat Hinata merasakan mual di bagian perut.

Kiba dengan sigap memelorotkan celana dalam Hinata, kemudian celana dalam itu di gunakannya untuk menyumpal mulut Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya memberontak, namun dalam keadaan terikat dan di keroyok oleh empat pria membuat Hinata tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Keempat pria bejad itu lalu membuka pakaian mereka masing-masing.

Kemudian mereka mulai mengundi, siapa dulu yang akan mencicipi tubuh Hinata.

"Aku menang!" seru Pein yang lalu kemudian dengan kasarnya mulai memasukan kemaluannya ke dalam rahim Hinata.

"Mmmppphhh!" jerit Hinata yang mulutnya tersumpal, sementara terlihat kemaluan Hinata mengeluarkan darah segar, keperawanan yang di jaganya telah robek kali ini.

Kiba menyeringai melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat menderita, dia lalu mengambil sebuah obeng bermata tajam, kemudian obeng itu dimasukannya ke dalam anus Hinata.

Seketika Hinata langsung menangis ketika merasakan obeng tajam itu menusuk-nusuk anusnya dan menyebabkan anusnya mengeluarkan darah segar yang mengalir deras.

Pada akhirnya pemerkosaan itu terjadi berkali-kali, sementara Hinata hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya digilir oleh keempat pria terkutuk itu.

Dan inilah hari pertama Hinata di sekap, dan hari-hari selanjutnya adalah neraka bagi Hinata.

***

**Hari kedua..**

"Toilet, tolong, aku mau ke toilet, a-aku mau buang air." hiba Hinata pada Chouji yang sedang menonton televisi sementara tubuh Hinata dibiarkan tak berpakaian dan masih dalam kondisi terikat, terlihat bercak-bercak darah yang mengering di sekitar bagian kemaluan Hinata.

Chouji menatap Hinata sejenak, lalu dia bangkit berdiri dan kemudian mengambil sebuah gelas yang berada di meja.

"Kencing saja di gelas ini!" perintah Chouji.

Semula Hinata agak ragu, tapi karena sudah tidak tahan dia pun akhirnya menuruti Chouji.

"Yo Chouji! Bagaimana boneka kita?" tanya Pein yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Nich, dia lagi kencing." ujar Chouji sambil memegang gelas yang sudah terisi penuh oleh urine Hinata.

"Wah kebetulan sekali kalau begitu, aku membawa makanan untuknya nich." Pein menunjukan piring yang dibawanya, piring itu berisi beberapa bangkai kecoa.

Mata Hinata membulat melihat isi piring itu.

"Nich, aku bawa makanan, ayo makan!" perintah Pein seraya menyumpal mulut Hinata dengan beberapa bangkai kecoa yang dibawanya.

Hinata menggeleng sekaligus memberontak, "Aku tidak mau!"

Merasa tersinggung perintahnya tak di turuti Pein langsung menghadiahi Hinata dengan tinju yang tepat menghantam hidung Hinata, membuat batang hidung Hinata patah dan mengeluarkan darah.

"JANGAN MELAWAN!" teriak Pein yang lalu kembali menyumpal mulut Hinata dengan kecoa. Takut di pukuli lagi, Hinata pun memakan bangkai-bangkai kecoa itu.

"Nah, sekarang makanannya sudah habis, habis makan kamu harus minum." ujar Chouji seraya membuka mulut Hinata secara paksa dan kemudian dia menuangkan urine Hinata yang berada di dalam gelas ke dalam mulut Hinata.

Hinata terbatuk-batuk begitu mulutnya merasakan air urinenya sendiri dan sesaat kemudian Hinata langsung muntah.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MUNTAH KEPARAT!" bentak Pein yang lalu menjambak rambut Hinata dan kemudian dia menyuruh Chouji mengambil tali tambang.

Chouji mengangguk lalu dia mengambil tali tambang dan kemudian mereka berdua menggantung Hinata dalam posisi terbalik, kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas.

***

**Hari kesebelas...**

Hari ini Kiba merasa sedang kesal karena dia baru saja di pukuli oleh ayahnya karena mendapat nilai buruk dalam ujian. Ya, Kiba, Shino dan Chouji adalah anak-anak broken home yang selalu mendapat kekerasan di rumah mereka karena itu, mereka menganggap Hinata adalah mainan yang tepat untuk melampiaskan kemarahan mereka.

Kiba lalu datang ketempat penyekapan Hinata dan untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya dia lalu memukuli perut Hinata yang tubuhnya masih tergantung dalam posisi terbalik.

"BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK!" maki Kiba sambil terus memukuli perut Hinata seolah-olah perut Hinata adalah karung tinju, jeritan kesakitan Hinata sendiri tidak di pedulikan oleh Kiba.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya Kiba memukuli Hinata, Shino tiba-tiba masuk dengan tampang kesal.

"Orang tuaku bertengkar lagi, brengsek, tahu begini mending gue gak usah pulang ke rumah." ujar Shino tanpa di tanya.

Shino lalu menendang wajah Hinata, membuat hidung Hinata mengalami pendarahan yang sangat parah, belum lagi posisinya masih tergantung terbalik, membuat darah makin mengalir deras dari hidungnya dan membuat Hinata tidak bisa bernafas dari hidungnya, dia hanya bisa menggunakan mulutnya untuk bernafas karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di hidungnya.

***

**Hari kedua puluh...**

Hinata sudah tidak terikat dalam posisi terbalik lagi. Namun hidungnya nampak sudah tak bisa digunakan lagi untuk bernafas akibat cidera yang parah.

Kondisi tempat Hinata di sekap saat ini sedang sepi, entah pergi kemana para pria yang menyekapnya.

Menyadari kesempatan itu, Hinata segera berdiri, menghampiri jendela yang kebetulan terbuka dan dengan usaha keras akhirnya Hinata berhasil keluar melalui jendela itu walau kedua tangannya masih terikat.

Setelah Hinata berhasil keluar dari rumah tempat dia disekap, dia langsung berlari mencari pertolongan.

Namun malang bagi Hinata, dia malah tertangkap oleh seorang Yakuza anak buah Pein. Ya Pein adalah seorang pimpinan Yakuza yang cukup terkenal di wilayah itu walaupun usianya baru 18 tahun, hingga walau ada yang tahu Hinata di sekap tapi tidak ada yang berani melapor karena takut akan ancaman Pein.

***

"Jadi kamu mau kabur hah!" bentak Chouji seraya menginjak kepala Hinata.

"Percuma kamu mau kabur, tak akan ada yang bisa melepaskanmu, daerah ini adalah tempat kekuasaanku." ujar Pein yang menyulut rokok dan kemudian rokok itu di masukannya ke dalam kemaluan Hinata, membuat Hinata merasakan kemaluannya terbakar.

Kiba lalu menghampiri Hinata dengan membawa barbel seberat 10 kilo dan kemudian barbel itu di jatuhkannya ke perut Hinata, membuat Hinata terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah segar.

Shino kemudian datang membawa segalon bensin. Disiramnya bensin itu ke kaki Hinata, "Ini supaya kau tak bisa kabur lagi."

Chouji menyalakan korek api dan disulutnya api ke kaki Hinata yang sudah tersiram bensin sementara Pein menginjak mulut Hinata agar Hinata tidak dapat menjerit.

***

**Hari ketiga puluh..**

Tak terasa sudah sebulan Hinata tersekap di rumah yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu di mana.

Tak terasa pula hari telah berganti menjadi musim dingin dan malam ini Hinata sedang terbaring di luar balkon.

Berbaring di luar balkon pada saat musim dingin tanpa sehelai pakaian pun di tambah dengan kedua kaki yang mengalami luka bakar yang sangat parah, itu lah yang di alami Hinata saat ini. Entah apa kesalahannya hingga dia harus mengalami semua ini.

***

**Hari ketiga puluh lima..**

Tahun baru telah tiba, dan untuk menyambut tahun baru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji dan Pein menyalakan petasan besar. Petasan itu di tancapkan ke anus Hinata baru kemudian dinyalakan.

TAAAR!!

Terdengar suara petasan yang meletus bersamaan dengan jeritan Hinata yang merasa anusnya telah meledak akibat petasan itu sementara Chouji, Kiba, Shino dan Pein tertawa-tawa.

Menyadari tidak ada yang sudi melepaskannya Hinata pun akhirnya pasrah, "Ku-kumohon, bunuh saja aku, aku tak sanggup lagi."

"Membunuhmu? Tidak segampang itu sayang, kalau kamu mati kami kehilangan mainan kami." ujar Kiba seraya menyeringai sadis.

Shino lalu mengambil sebuah tang, kemudian tang itu dijepitkannya ke puting susu sebelah kiri Hinata, dan di tariknya kuat-kuat puting itu.

"AAAAAAKKKKKHHHH!" jerit Hinata penuh kesakitan ketika merasakan putingnya tertarik sampai akhirnya terlepas dari dadanya.

***

**Hari keempat puluh empat...**

Hari ini Chouji, Kiba, Shino dan Pein benar-benar berada di puncak kemarahan. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berempat telah kalah bermain mahjong dan akibatnya mereka kehabisan uang sampai puluhan juta.

Pein yang paling banyak kehabisan uang pun segera menghampiri Hinata untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Dia mengambil beberapa botol spiritus lalu di tuangkannya cairan itu ke wajah Hinata, sementara Chouji dan Kiba menuangkan cairan yang mudah terbakar itu ke badan Hinata.

Shino lalu menghidupkan korek dan menyulut api ke bagian tubuh Hinata yang telah dituangkan cairan spiritus tadi.

"AAAAKKKHHH!" jerit Hinata sambil berguling-guling saat wajah dan perutnya dilalap api. Sementara keempat pria yang membakarnya malah tertawa-tawa melihat reaksi Hinata.

Dan aksi pembakaran itu telah usai setelah dua jam dan telah usai juga penderitaan Hinata, karena setelah dua jam terbakar, Hinata akhirnya meninggal.

Melihat tubuh Hinata yang sudah tak bergerak lagi, Pein, Chouji, Kiba dan Shino mulai panik.

"Gawat! Dia mati! Bagaimana ini?"

"Kubur mayatnya!" seru Kiba.

"Masukan mayatnya ke drum besar yang ada di gudang." ujar Pein, memberi perintah.

Chouji dan Shino mengangguk lalu mereka berdua mengangkut mayat Hinata ke gudang dan kemudian mayat Hinata dimasukan ke sebuah drum besar berukuran 55 liter.

Kiba lalu datang juga ke gudang itu sambil membawa sekarung semen.

Pein kemudian mengaduk-aduk semen itu dan kemudian dia menuangkan semen itu ke dalam drum yang berisi mayat Hinata.

Lalu mereka berempat mengangkut semen itu dan dibuang ke sebuah tanah kosong..

***

Keesokan harinya, para penduduk langsung gempar dengan penemuan mayat Hinata yang dimasukan ke dalam drum penuh semen.

Dan akhirnya kasus ini pun di usut polisi, sampai akhirnya, dengan berbagai penyelidikan, bukti dan saksi, tertangkaplah Chouji, Shino, Pein dan Kiba.

Mereka semua akhirnya mengakui kejahatan mereka dan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada Hinata di pengadilan.

Namun sangat di sayangkan, dengan alasan masih berumur di bawah dua puluh tahun, mereka berempat hanya di penjara selama delapan tahun.

**The End**

**Sekilas tentang Junko Furuta :**

**Junko Furuta adalah seorang siswi sma yang hidup di jepang.**

**Pada tahun 1989 dia diculik oleh keempat pria yang kemudian memaksanya untuk menghubungi orang tuanya agar mengatakan bahwa dia kabur dari rumah bersama temannya sehingga orang tuanya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.**

**Di persidangan, keempat penculik Junko mengakui perbuatan mereka.**

**Mereka mengakui kalau mereka memasukan benda-benda asing ke anus dan kemaluan Junko, menjatuhkan barbel keatas perutnya, menggantungnya secara terbalik, memasukan besi panas ke kemaluannya dan masih banyak lagi penyiksaan yang mereka lakukan.**

**Dan pada hari penyekapan ke empat puluh empat, dengan alasan kalah bermain mahyong keempat pemuda itu membakar wajah, perut dan tangan Junko, hingga akhirnya gadis malang itu harus merasakan panas api yang membakarnya selama dua jam sebelum akhirnya dia tewas.**

**Mayat Junko sendiri dimasukan ke dalam tong berisi semen berukuran 55 liter dan dibuang di sebuah tanah kosong di daerah Koto, Tokyo.**

**Para pelaku sendiri hanya di hukum selama delapan tahun penjara.**

**Bila ingin tahu lebih lengkapnya, silahkan readers mencari di google dengan keywords Junko Furuta.**

**The End Of Torture**


	6. 06 PM

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**06.00 PM**

"Lagi-lagi terjadi pembunuhan dengan cara sadis di kota Konoha, kali ini korban bernama Haku, di temukan sudah menjadi mayat di tengah sebuah lapangan kosong dengan kondisi mengenaskan, tubuhnya tercabik-cabik dan beberapa anggota tubuhnya di mutilasi. Pembunuhan dengan cara mutilasi ini sendiri menjadi yang kedelapan kalinya dalam satu bulan ini dan bisa dipastikan bahwa pelaku pembunuhan ini adalah orang yang sama karena cara membunuh serta waktu pembunuhan para korban bisa dipastikan sama. Pihak Polisi sendiri memberikan informasi berdasarkan otopsi para korban bahwa waktu pembunuhan selalu terjadi sedikit di atas jam enm sore oleh karena itu pihak polisi menghimbau agar para penduduk Konoha agar tidak membiarkan anak mereka berkeliaran di luar rumah sendirian pada jam enam sore karena sejauh ini para korban adalah anak-anak dan himbauan ini mohon dilaksanakan sampai pembunuh tertangkap."

xxx

Kurenai tampak serius menyimak berita di layar televisi nya. Pembunuhan yang terjadi satu bulan ini menerbitkan rasa was-was dalam hatinya, bukan saja karena suami nya, Asuma Sarutobi, seorang anggota polisi yang menangani kasus ini, tetapi juga karena Kurenai memiliki seorang anak yang masih berusia delapan tahun.

Pagi ini nampak cerah, seperti biasa keluarga Sarutobi duduk sarapan bersama.

"Asuma, bagaimana dengan kasus yang kau tangani? Apakah ada perkembangan?" tanya Kurenai pada suaminya seraya mengoleskan selai kacang di atas roti.

Asuma menyesap kopi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, "Yah walau belum berhasil menangkap pembunuhnya tapi kami berhasil memastikan identitas pelaku, seorang penghuni rumah sakit jiwa yang telah melarikan diri, terbukti dari waktu dia melarikan diri dan mulai terjadinya pembunuhan berantai sama persis, satu bulan yang lalu."

Asuma kembali menyesap kopi nya dan seolah tahu apa pertanyaan yang akan diajukan lagi oleh istrinya dia segera kembali bercerita, "Berdasarkan informasi dari pihak rumah sakit, pembunuh itu bernama Pein, ciri-ciri nya sangat mudah dikenali dengan wajah yang penuh dengan pierching dan rambut berwarna oranye, pihak rumah sakit juga mengvonis Pein menderita gangguan jiwa karena dia beberapa kali tertangkap menyiksa beberapa anak yang tinggal di dekat rumah nya, sangat cocok bukan dengan ciri-ciri pembunuhan yang selalu membantai anak kecil?"

"Dan kita memiliki anak yang masih kecil, Inspektur Asuma." Tegas Kurenai sambil memandang serius suaminya.

"Yah aku tahu, karena itu aku sudah memerintahkan anak buah ku untuk berpatroli setiap jam enam sore dan hari ini sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang karena akan ada rapat untuk segera mengakhiri kasus ini karena kemarin ada seseorang memberi keterangan bahwa dia melihat seseorang yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama persis dengan pelaku."

Kurenai terdiam namun terbesit senyum kelegaan di wajahnya sementara Asuma kembali membaca koran, suasana pun kembali hening di pagi yang tenang itu sampai akhirnya, Moegi, anak Asuma dan Kurenai yang sedari tadi diam tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kedua orangtua nya memecahkan keheningan.

"Anu, Ayah, Ibu hari ini aku sudah berjanji pada Konohamaru untuk belajar bersama di rumahnya jadi apakah aku boleh, sepulang sekolah langsung pergi ke rumahnya?"

Asuma menatap anaknya sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah istrinya, seolah meminta istinya saja yang memberikan jawaban.

"Hmm, Maaf sayang tapi untuk sementara ini kamu ngak boleh ke mana-mana dulu sepulang sekolah." Ujar Kurenai sambil tersenyum lembut disertai dengan raut wajah kecewa dari anaknya.

"Tapi kan aku sudah janji sama Konohamaru."

"Iya tapi untuk saat ini jangan dulu sayang, ibu minta kamu menurut satu kali ini saja." Ujar Kurenai kembali, membuat Moegi hanya mengangukan kepalanya, tak bisa membantah.

xxx

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 15.00, Kurenai tersenyum ketika menyambut anaknya yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

"Bagaimana nak? Kamu sudah menyampaikan permohonan maaf ibu pada Konohamaru?" Tanya Kurenai seraya tersenyum.

"Sudah ibu, katanya ngak apa-apa mungkin lain kali kami bisa belajar bareng di rumah nya." Jawab Moegi, namun di lihat dari raut wajahnya terbesit rasa bersalah, rasa bersalah karena membohongi ibu tercinta nya dan karena kebohongan nya itu dia akan menerima akibat yang sangat fatal nantinya.

"Ibu hari ini aku ngantuk sekali, aku mau ke kamar dulu tolong jangan bangunkan aku ya?" ujar Moegi seraya pura-pura menguap di sertai anggukan Kurenai.

"Tumben kamu tidur sore begini sayang? Tapi baiklah, nanti kamu harus bangun saat jam makan malam ya, soal nya ayah juga tidak pulang hari ini jadi nanti kita berdua saja yang makan malam."

Moegi mengiyakan kata-kata ibu nya dan langsung bergegas masuk ke kamar nya. Sesampainya di dalam kamar Moegi tidak langsung berbaring di atas kasur nya yang empuk melainkan segera membuka jendela kamarnya dan diam-diam keluar dari rumahnya, sebelumnya dia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Jam enam kurang lima menit, dari sini ke rumah Konohamaru 15 menit, masih sempat pulang untuk makan malam." Batin Moegi seraya dengan sangat pelan menutup jendela kamarnya.

Moegi mengendap-endap meninggalkan halaman rumahnya, dan tersenyum senang ketika berhasil keluar dari kawasan rumahnya, dengan ceria dia segera menuju rumah Konohamaru dan tanpa di sadarinya seseorang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang.

xxx

Langit berubah warna menjadi oranye tanda matahari akan tertidur berganti tugas dengan sang bulan, dan saat itu Moegi melewati sebuah lapangan kosong, lima menit lagi dia akan sampai di rumah sahabat karibnya, namun tiba-tiba orang yang sedari tadi mengikuti Moegi dari belakang segera menyergap anak itu dan membungkam mulut anak itu dengan tangan sebelah kiri sementara tangan sebelah kanannya mengambil pisau dari balik jubahnya membuat wajah Moegi pucat dan bergidik ngeri.

Merasa berhasil menangkap korbannya sang pembunuh nampak nya sedikit lengah dengan memberikan sedikit celah untuk Moegi melepaskan diri dari sang pembunuh dan dengan sekuat tenaga berlari kembali menuju rumahnya, hilang sudah niat nya untuk pergi ke rumah sahabatnya berganti dengan ketakutan yang mencekam dan di pikirannya saat ini adalah pulang ke rumah.

Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Moegi berhasil lolos dari kejaran pembunuh dan akhirnya berhasil mencapai rumahnya namun saat dia akan mengetuk pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba...

**Crassshhh!**

Sebuah pisau tajam menyayat leher Moegi dari belakang, menyebabkan suara Moegi langsung tercekat. Orang itu sepertinya sangat ahli dalam menggunakan pisau, terbukti saat dia menggorok leher Moegi dia sangat berhati-hati dan menyebabkan bocah itu tidak tewas seketika melainkan hanya tidak dapat mengerluarkan suaranya.

Moegi berusaha untuk berteriak namun semakin dia ingin berteriak yang keluar malah darah dan rasa sakit yang beriringan datang dari lehernya yang sobek.

Sang pembunuh tersenyum di balik jubahnya lalu dengan sigap dia menginjak betis Moegi kemudian menghujamkan pisau yang di bawanya ke arah betis kecil itu menyebabkan darah mengucur yang kembali menghiasi alat yang sebenarnya di gunakan untuk memasak itu.

Moegi seketika langsung menangis akibat rasa sakit yang dia terima namun tangisan nya tidak menimbulkan suara akibat lehernya yang koyak dan semakin dia menangis semakin hebat rasa sakit pada batang lehernya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Moegi segera mengetuk pintu rumahnya berharap ibunya segera membuka kan pintu dan menolongnya. Namun sayang tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka, tampaknya Kurenai takut membuka pintu karena pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini dan lagi suaminya yang tadi pagi telah mengatakan tidak akan pulang untuk hari ini sehingga di rumahnya hanya ada dia dan seorang bocah perempuan.

Moegi terus berusaha mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan sisa tenaga nya, berharap ibunya segera membuka pintu membuat sang pembunuh bertambah beringas dengan menghujamkan pisaunya kembali, kali ini lengan Moegi yang menjadi sasaran. Dengan cepat sang pembunuh menancapkan alat pembunuh nya ke lengan Moegi kemudian dia mencabut benda tajam itu dan kemudian menancapkan nya kembali di tempat yang sama. Beberapa saat sang pembunuh melakukan kegiatan yang sama, menancapkan pisau ke lengan Moegi lalu mencabutnya kembali, menancap lalu mencabut kembali sampai terlihat jelas lubang besar di lengan bocah itu hingga tersembul tulang di lubang itu dan tanpa ampun sang pembunuh langsung memelintir lengan Moegi dan kemudian dia menginjak tubuh Moegi lalu.. **krak!** Terdengar suara tulang yang patah menandakan lengan Moegi akhirnya benar-benar terpisah dari tubuh nya.

Tubuh Moegi tampak kaku dan dingin, tak bisa mengeluarkan suara dan kehabisan tenaga juga darah, dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Moegi memakai tangan kirinya untuk menulis sesuatu di depan pintu rumahnya dengan darahnya yang mengucur deras.

Sebelum benar-benar menutup mata untuk selama-lama nya Moegi sempat mendengar sang pembunuh bergumam.

"Seharusnya kau menuruti kata-kata orangtua mu untuk tidak keluar jam enam sore nak."

xxx

Sementara itu di depan sebuah bangunan rumah..

Asuma dan beberapa anggota kepolisian tampak dengan serius mengintai sebuah rumah yang tampak kusam. Asuma tampak menyelidiki rumah ini terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak, dia ingin memastikan apakah ada orang di rumah ini dan sebagai inspektur dia juga ingin menjamin keselamatan anak buah nya oleh karena itu dia tampak sangat berhati-hati untuk misi penyergapan kali ini karena yang akan mereka sergap ini adalah seorang pembunuh berantai berbahaya yang telah membantai delapan orang selama satu bulan dengan cara yang sangat sadis.

"Tak kusangka kita sangat cepat menemukan lokasi tersangka." Bisik Asuma kepada salah satu anggotanya.

"Ya dan aku rasa tersangka cukup bodoh untuk menutupi identitas nya, jadi bisa kah kita beraksi pak Asuma?" balas bawahan Asuma sambil bersiap-siap mencabut senjata dari balik pinggangnya.

"Baiklah lagi pula aku ingin pulang cepat dan membatalkan lembur ku."

Dan seolah mengerti, tanpa aba-aba para anggota polisi segera mendobrak pintu rumah dengan senjata yang sudah teracung.

"Jangan bergerak!" teriak Asuma seraya mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah seorang pemuda berambut oranye dan memiliki banyak pierching di wajahnya yang tampak kaget dengan kehadiran para anggota polisi itu.

"A-ada apa ini?" jerit pemuda itu seraya meronta ketika Asuma akan memborgol tangan nya.

"Lebih baik kau jawab sendiri pertanyaan itu setibanya kita di kantor polisi, Pein, atau mungkin kau lebih suka bila harus di pulangkan ke rumah sakit jiwa."

xxx

Asuma pulang ke rumahnya dengan senyum mengembang, saat ini Pein, sang pembunuh berantai kejam itu sedang di interogasi oleh bagian yang bertugas dan dia sudah di bolehkan pulang dan tentu saja menuai pujian dari pihak atasan atas keberhasilan nya membekuk pembunuh yang menghantui warga Konoha satu bulan ini.

Namun senyum itu seketika berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut dan ketakutan, saat dia melihat sebuah mayat penuh darah dan terpotong lengan kanan serta kepalanya, tergeletak tepat di depan rumahnya.

Dengan perasaan ngeri Asuma menghampiri mayat itu dan saat dia melihat wajah dari kepala yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya itu, kengerian Asuma berubah menjadi kenyataan.

"TIIIDAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

xxx

**Flashback**

"Seharusnya kau menuruti kata-kata orangtuamu untuk tidak keluar jam enam sore nak."

**Crassshhh!**

Dengan satu tebasan di leher sang pembunuh akhirnya menuntaskan rasa haus nya akan darah sekaligus berhasil mengirim korban ke alam baka.

Melihat mayat yang sudah tak bernyawa itu sang pembunuh tersenyum puas lalu dia membuka jubah yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya, menampakan rambut panjang berombak dan mata merah yang menunjukkan kecantikan sang pembunuh.

Sang pembunuh lalu berjalan melangkahi mayat bocah yang baru saja di habisi nya dengan cara yang hampir sama dengan bocah-bocah yang dia habisi satu bulan terakhir ini. Wanita itu lalu mengambil kunci rumah dari balik saku nya, hendak membuka pintu rumahnya yang sedari tadi terus di ketuk oleh korban terakhirnya ini.

Namun sebelum memutar knop pintu tiba-tiba sang pembunuh melihat suatu tulisan dari darah di depan pintu rumahnya, di dekat mayat sang korban, dan saat membaca tulisan itu tiba-tiba tubuh sang pembunuh menjadi lemas, kakinya gemetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca, suaranya tercekat seolah ingin melontarkan segala perih di hatinya namun tidak bisa, dia hanya bisa menatap kembali tulisan dari darah yang di tulis korban nya di dekat pintu rumah itu.

"**Ibu kenapa kau tidak mau membukakan pintu?"**

**The End**

**A/N: pasti banyak yang bingung dengen ending nya kami sendiri sebenarnya juga bingung ==**

**Maaf kalau banyak typo soal nya udah lama gak nulis cerita lagi kalau ada salah dalam tulisan mohon readers mengoreksi.**

**Soal ending sebenar nya sang pelaku mengidap penyakit ''pribadi ganda'' dan kenapa pembunuhan terjadi tiap enam sore? Yah karena sewaktu masih kecil kami sering di wanti-wanti untuk pulang kerumah sebelum jam 6 sore :P**

**PS:Oh yah ada yang aneh dengan FFn kenapa tiap tanda pemisah paragraf saat di upload menghilang terus ya? ini udah 2x edit cerita moga-moga tanda pemisah paragraf nya muncul ==a**

**Wahahaha udah ketiga kali nya kami edit cerita Makasih banyak buat Erune karena sudah memberitahukan kesalahan fatal tentang nama tokoh cerita**

**Maklum lama gak baca Naruto jadi lupa lupa ingat nama tokoh nya hahahahah  
**


	7. Surgeon

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Surgeon**

BRAAKKK!

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbanting, di iringi dengan suara berat melangkah masuk keruangan.

Aku menoleh ke pria yang baru saja masuk itu, dia berjalan terhuyung kehilangan keseimbangan, bau alkohol tercium menyengat hidungku.

Perlahan tapi pasti, pria itu menghampiri ibuku yang duduk disampingku. Ibuku menahan nafas, wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

DUAK!

Terdengar suara pukulan menggema.

Ibuku tersungkur sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja dihajar pria itu.

Aku terdiam terpaku menyaksikan itu, sama seperti hari yang sudah-sudah, kejadian ini terus berulang setiap hari, bagai film yang terus diulang-ulang, awalnya memang memuakkan dan membuatku marah tapi entah kenapa lama kelamaan aku jadi menikmati semua ini.

Pria itu, ayahku, \mengayunkan botol wiskinya ke pipi ibuku lagi, menimbulkan suara pukulan yang sangat menggetarkan.

Ibuku menangis memohon ampun sambil bersujud tapi itu justru menambah emosi ayahku yang tanpa ampun menendang perut ibuku dan menjambak rambutnya.

Ibuku hanya terisak tanpa melawan, bagiku isakan tangisnya seperti nada yang meminta lebih banyak penyiksaan dan sungguh terdengar merdu ditelingaku.

Ayah kemudian menginjak wajah ibu dan ditekannya kuat-kuat wajah itu kelantai, membuat hidung ibu berdarah, lalu ayah dengan beringas berjongkok dan mulai merobek pakaian ibu, kali ini ibu melawan sambil merintih lemah, "kumohon jangan disini, ada Naruto!"

Namun ayah sudah gelap mata, dia kembali memukul ibu, lalu dia membuka paksa pakaian dalam yang dikenakan ibu, terlihat payudara yang putih dan kenyal menyembul keluar, dengan ganas ayah mengigit puting payudara itu, ibu kembali menjerit.

Ayah lalu menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan ia dengan kasar menuunkan celana dalam ibu kemudian dia memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina ibu, seraya melakukan gerakan maju mundur, sementara tangan kirinya meremas payudara ibu secara kasar sedangkan tangan kanannya mencekik leher ibu.

Pemandangan ini sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk anak berusia 7 tahun sepertiku, tapi inilah tontonan yang terjadi didepanku, dan aku menikmatinya.

Wajah ibu memerah tanda dia kekurangan udara akibat dicekik ayah, tubuh ibu mengejang sementara ayah mempercepat 'sodokannya' lalu sesaat kemudian ayah melepaskan penisnya dari vagina ibu dan penisnya memuntahkan cairan putih kental kewajah ibu.

Setelah puas ayah meninggalkan ibu yang meringkuk kesakitan sambil menangis dan aku yang menatap ibu dengan pandangan penuh minat.

**XxX**

Sunyi, itu yang kurasakan saat ini, didepanku terlihat sosok tubuh yang menggantung dilangit-langit.

Aku memandang wajah ibuku yang membiru, air liur menetes dari mulutnya dengan lidah yang terjulur, tampaknya ibuku sudah tak kuat menanggung perlakuan kasar ayah hingga dia memutuskan untuk gantung diri.

Tubuh ibu mengayun-ayun, sementara aku menatap tanpa emosi. Sepertinya hari yang akan kujalani bakal berat, bila ibu sudah tak ada maka pasti aku yang akan jadi sasaran kegilaan ayah.

**XxX**

20 tahun kemudian...

"Naruto, ayah mohon jangan sakiti ayah!"

Terdengar suara rengekkan dari seorang pria, ayahku.

Aku memandang pria yang merengek dilantai bagai anjing itu dengan perasaan bahagia bercampur sedikit jijik, terlihat kaki kanannya yang sedikit membengkok akibat pukulan linggis yang kupegang.

Yah sepertinya akan mengeluarkan suara lagi namun sebelum dia melakukan itu, aku langsung menghantam wajahnya dengan linggisku, beberapa giginya langsung tanggal akibat hantaman itu, darah menetes dari mulutnya.

Ayah memegangi mulutnya yang berdarah, sementara aku tersenyum puas. Aku segera mengambil sebuah pisau bedah dimeja yang dekat denganku, apa aku akan membunuh ayahku? Tentu saja tapi tidak dengan cara yang cepat, aku ingin menikmati bagaimana proses aku menyiksa ayah hingga menuju kematian, sudah bertahun-tahun dia menyiksaku dan kini adalah giliranku menyiksanya. Terus terang aku akhirnya sadar kenapa ayah suka menyiksaku, ternyata memiliki kekuasaan atas nyawa orang lain sangat menyenangkan, menyaksikan penderitaan serta kesakitan orang itu sangat manis, sungguh kenikmatan tiada tara.

"ANAK SIALAN! JAHANAM!"

Sepertinya ayahku bosan memelas, kini dia memaki, sayangnya makian itu terdengar seperti permohonan untuk disiksa lebih banyak lagi bagiku.

Aku lalu memukul kedua lengan ayah dengan linggis, terdengar bunyi 'krak' pertanda tulang yang patah di iringi jeritan ayah. Aku lalu mengangkat lengan ayah, spsertinya akibat pukulanku lengan itu sudah tak bertenaga dan dengan pisau bedahku, aku mulai menyayat jari ayah, dimulai dari kukunya.

Ayahku menjerit sejadi-jadinya saat pisau bedahku perlahan-lahan menngores masuk kedaging kukunya, darah mengucur deras dari jarinya hingga akhirnya kukunya terlepas dari jarinya, aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan jari-jarinya yang lain dan setiap aku melakukannya, ayah terus menjerit kesakitan, menciptakan simfoni yang indah dan merdu ditelingaku.

Aku beralih ke leher ayah, perlahan aku mulai menyayat kulit lehernya dengan hati-hati, darah kembali mengucur, kemudian aku menurunkan sayatanku kebawah, kearah dada ayah, bisa kurasakan nafas ayah tersenggal-senggal, terima kasih untuk pelajaran kedokteran yang kuterima dari universitas tempat ku lulus, aku jadi bisa menyiksa ayahku tanpa membuatnya segera mati.

Kulit ayah sudah terbuka, dari leher hingga bagian dada, dengan satu sentakan aku berhasil mencabut kulit itu dari dagingnya. Aku memandangi jantung ayah yang masih berdetak dibelakang tulang rusuknya, suatu pemandangan yang indah.

Ayahku yang sedari tadi menjerit sudah terdiam, tentu saja dia diam, aku sudah menguliti leher dan memotong kerongkongannya. Darah terus bersimbah, ayah sudah tergenang darahnya sendiri, namun aku tahu dia masih hidup karena jantungnya masih berdetak.

Aku mengambil sebotol cuka asam didekatku, ya, aku sudah merencanakan apa yang akan kulakukan pada ayahku tercinta.

Anda pernah sakit maag? Bagaimana rasanya saat lambung anda terasa sakit dan asam ketika disusupi makanan? Nah silahkan bayangkan bila cuka asam yang kupegang tertuang langsung ke organ tubuh, bukan hanya lambung tapi seluruh organ yang berada di badan.

Aku membuka tutup botol cuka asam yang sebenarnya untuk makan itu dan kemudian secara perlahan kusiram jantung ayah dengan cairan itu, bisa kulihat cairan itu mengalir bercampur dengan darah kebagian organ tubuh bagian bawah, kuperkirakan cairan itu akan mengalir kedaerah lambung dan ginjal.

Jantung ayah nampak berdetak kencang sebelum akhirnya perlahan-lahan melambat, aku pun menuangkan tetesan akhir dari cuka asam ke leher ayah yang robek.

Aku lalu bangkit berdiri, kulihat ayah masih tersadar namun biarlah, beberapa saat lagi dia pasti mati jadi, kuputuskan untuk keluar rumah dan meninggalkan ayah menikmati jalan menuju kematiannya.

**XxX**

Aku duduk sambil membaca koran hari ini, ditemani secangkir kopi hangat di pagi yang cerah.

Tajuk headline koran itu tentu saja tentang pembunuhan ayahku. Ketika kubaca salah satu tulisannya, tampak sebuah tulisan,

"Pembunuhan ini sangat kejam, menurut perkiraanku tersangka ini seorang dokter bedah, dilihat dari caranya menyayat kulit korban dengan sangat rapi dan satu lagi, akan kupastikan pelaku pembunuhan sadis ini akan diringkus dan tertangkap."

Pembuat penrnyataan dikoran itu adalah Neji Hyugaa, seorang inspektur polisi dan kebetulan dia juga kenalanku dan ngomong-ngomong, adiknya bernama Hinata Hyugaa adalah kekasihku, aku sering menidurinya dan aku lebih menganggap Hinata binatang peliharaan ketimbang kekasihku.

**XxX**

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman ayahku, Hinata yang memakai baju serba hitam menepuk bahuku, sementara aku meneteskan air mata, aku harus berakting agar tidak dicurigai bukan?

Setelah ayahku dimasukkan dipembaringan terakhirnya dan terkubur selamanya, aku dan Hinata pun bersiap untuk pergi, namun Neji datang menghampiriku.

"Naruto bisa kita berdua berbicara sejenak? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

Aku menganggukdan menyuruh Hinata untuk menungguku dimobil.

"Ada apa Neji?" tanyaku sesaat setelah Hinata menjauh dari kami.

"Naruto dari mayat ayahmu aku menemukan sayatan yang sangat rapi, aku rasa pelakunya adalah dokter bedah, apakah ada orang yang dendam padamu di rumah sakit tempat kau bekerja?"

Aku merenung sejenak, pura-pura berpikir, "Ada, Sasuke Uchiha, dia adalah dokter bedah yang posisinya aku ambil sebulan yang lalu, sejak itu dia berhenti dari rumah sakit dan tak pernah menampakkan diri lagi."

Neji menyimak dengan seksama lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah terima kasih Naruto atas informasimu, kupastikan pembunuh ayahmu akan kutangkap!"

Neji lalu berlalu pergi, sementara aku melangkah kemobil, tempat Hinata menungguku.

'Sayangnya kau tak akan bisa menangkap Sasuke, Neji... Sasuke sudah ku habisi.'

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang pria berambut hitam nampak terbaring diatas meja disebuah ruangan yang nampak seperti ruang kremasi, dengan tubuh terikat.

"NARUTO! APA-APAAN KAU!"

Nampak seorang pria lain berambut kuning tersenyum.

"Sasuke, posisi kepala bagian bedah dirumah sakit sudah kuambil darimu, jadi aku berpikir, kenapa tidak sekalian nyawa mu saja aku ambil?"

"KAU BAJINGAN GILA!"

Naruto tidak menghiraukan makian Sasuke, dia menghampiri pemuda tampan itu dengan pisau bedahnya.

"Bentuk hidungmu terasa kurang beres Sasuke."

Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan keras, hingga terasa kulit kepalanya nyaris lepas sementara pisau bedah Naruto menari-nari dihidung Sasuke.

"BRENGSEK! YOU SON OF BITCH!" maki Sasuke sambil menahan sakit dikepalanya.

"You right, i'm son of bitch, my father is the bitch."

Dengan penuh perasaan, Naruto mulai menggores hidung Sasuke namun dia menemukan kesulitan karena tulang hidungnya yang keras.

Sasuke terus memberontak, tapi dia tak berdaya akibat sekujur tubuhnya yang terikat dimeja dan kulit kepalanya yang terasa akan terlepas akibat jambakan Naruto ditambah dengan sayatan yang membawa kepedihan disetiap irisan dihidungnya.

Naruto terus berusaha mengiris hidung Sasuke, pisau bedah yang dimaju mundurkan dengan bagian tajamnya menancap membawa kucuran darah disertai kesakitan absolut bagi Sasuke.

CRASSSHH!

Akhirnya tulang hidung Sasuke terpotong, darah bercipratan namun itu tidak membuat Naruto puas, dia mengarahkan pisau bedahnya kedagu Sasuke dan seperti biasa, dia perlahan menyayat kulit Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menjerit untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dia terima, namun itu justru menambah rasa sakit yang dideritanya akibat sayatan pisau bedah Sasuke diwajahnya.

Naruto berhasil memisahkan kulit dagu Sasuke dari daging dan tulangnya, lalu dia terus mengiris kulit itu, hingga kepipi lalu diteruskan kedahi, bagaikan pemahat patung yang membuang kulit kayu agar pahatannya bersih.

Setelah selesai menguliti seluruh wajah Sasuke, Naruto menatap sejenak wajah Sasuke yang tidak memiliki kulit lagi, sungguh sangat eksotis melihat tulang bercampur daging dan darah, oh iya tentu saja dengan urat yang menjadi satu membentuk wajah Sasuke yang tadinya tampan, belum lagi getaran tubuh Sasuke yang menahan sakit membuat Naruto bergairah untuk menyempurnakan karya seninya.

Naruto mengambil beberapa batang jarum lalu tanpa keraguan ditancapkannya jarum itu ke seluruh bagian gusi Sasuke, bila sariawan aja sudah cukup menyiksa bagaimana bila 8 buah jarum menempel di gusimu?

Belum puas dengan itu, Naruto mengeluarkan 10 jarum lagi dan dengan paksa, dia membuka kelopak mata Sasuke yang menutup, kemudian dia menusuk bola mata itu, tepat diretinanya dengan jarum-jarumnya, 5 jarum disetiap bola mata.

Seketika mata Sasuke langsung buta, ditambah dia tak bisa menutup kelopak matanya akibat jarum yang menancap dibola mata.

Naruto memandangi wajah Sasuke yang rusak dengan tatapan kagum, seolah memuji hasil seni ciptaan pemahat terkenal kelas dunia.

Naruto lalu melangkah kesebuah tombol yang berada didekat meja, lalu dia menekan tombol itu.

Terdengar suara mesin lalu sebuah pintu yang didalamnya terdapat api yang besar terbuka didepan meja tempat Sasuke berbaring.

"Ini tempat kremasi yang sangat bagus, tak akan ada yang tahu Sasuke Uchiha dipanggang hidup-hidup hingga jadi abu disini."

Naruto tersenyum seraya mendorong meja Sasuke kearah oven besar itu.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

** XxX **

Aku menciumi bibir Hinata dengan bernafsu, sesekali lidah kami beradu dalam gairah, kuremas payudara Hinata yang menggemaskan, kumainkan putingnya itu membuat Hinata mendesah dalam ciuman kami.

Bosan memainkan payudaranya, tanganku turun ke vagina Hinata, aku mengelus bulu kemaluannya perlahan lalu kumasukkan jariku, Hinata membalas dengan mengocok penisku yang mulai menegang.

Selesai berciuman aku melepaskan jariku dari vagina Hinata, lalu dengan agak kasar kujambak rambut Hinata dan mengarahkan mulutnya kepenisku kemudian memaksanya melakukan gerakan maju-mundur dengan penisku dimulutnya.

Hinata memukul-mukul pahaku, tanda dia kesulitan bernafas akibat penisku terlalu lama berada dimulutnya. Aku pun melepaskan Hinata, terlihat air liur menetes dari bibirnya.

Aku menciumi lagi bibir itu, ke,udian aku meraih tali yang sedari tadi telah kupersiapkan.

Kupegangi kedua tangan Hinata, lalu kuikat kedua tangan indah itu ke tepi ranjang, Hinata tidak melawan, tentu saja dia pasrah, kami memang biasa bercinta seperti ini dan dia pun menikmatinya tanpa disadari hewan bernama Hinata ini hanya sekedar objek pelampiasan nafsu bagiku, tidak lebih.

Penisku yang menegang segera kumasukan ke vagina Hinata, lalu dengan tempo lambat aku memaju-mundurkan pinggulku.

Mata Hinata terpejam dan mendesah pelan, menikmati setiap gerakanku, tak seberapa lama desahannya menjadi-jadi, ditambah gerakan tubuhnya yang binal dan tangannya yang terikat memberontak saat gerakan pinggulku makin cepat.

Penisku yang keluar-masuk merasakan basahnya vagina Hinata dan beberapa saat kemudian penisku terasa berdenyut, seolah ingin memuntahkan sesuatu yang tertahan.

Dengan sigap kucium bibir Hinata sambil bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

"HINATAAAAA!" Jeritku seraya menyemburkan lahar putih kedalam vagina Hinata.

"Na-ruto..." Hinata terbata-bata, nafasnya tersenggal, sedangkan bibir bawahnya masih dialiri darah akibat gigitanku.

Aku mencabut penisku dari vagina Hinata, lalu aku melepaskan ikatan pada tangan kekasihku... maaf ralat sedikit, "hewan peliharaanku" itu, sedangkan bibirnya yang berdarah kujilati dengan lidahku.

Hinata memejamkan mata seraya memelukku, sedangkan aku melamun, merasakan darah Hinata dilidahku menimbulkan sensasi luar biasa, sensasi yang membuatku ingin membunuhnya.

Namun kupendam dalam-dalam niat untuk membunuh itu, apa karena aku mencintai Hinata? Tentu saja tidak, adalah hal gila bila kita mencintai hewan peliharaan kita sendiri bukan? Hewan tetap harus diperlakukan sebagai hewan. Alasan sebenarnya aku tidak membunuhnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini, karena aku menunggu dia mengandung anakku, memikirkan membunuh dua orang sekaligus dalam satu waktu dan belum lagi membedah isi perut wanita yang mengandung anakku membuatkku bergetar kegirangan.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto." Rintih Hinata, lemah.

"Ya, aku juga."

** XxX **

"Ada informasi tentang Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Neji kepada seorang bawahannya.

"Maaf inspektur, kami sudah mencari informasi dari kerabat dekat serta koleganya bahkan kami mencari kesegala tempat yang memungkinkan, namun Sasuke Uchiha seperti hilang begitu saja, yang kami dapatkan hanya informasi bahwa dia terlihat terakhir kali kira-kira satu bulan yang lalu."

"Satu bulan yang lalu?" Kening Neji berkerut, dikepalanya terngiang kata-kata Naruto.

'Aku mengambil posisinya satu bulan yang lalu.'

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi." Perintah Neji kepada bawahannya seraya mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelpon Naruto, namun hanya suara kotak suara yang menyambutnya, Neji kemudian menekan beberapa tombol lagi untuk menelpon kekasih Naruto yang merupakan adiknya sendiri, Hinata dan hasilnya pun sama, hanya pesan kotak suara yang menyambutnya.

"Sial!"

Neji lalu berdiri dan bergegas pergi dari kantornya.

**XxX**

"Jadi, ada acara apa kau mengundangku makan malam dirumahmu, Hinata?" Tanyaku pada binatangku yang duduk diseberang meja.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan Naruto." Peliharaanku tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, melihat wajahnya seperti itu membuatku ingin mencabik-cabiknya.

Aku menaikkan alisku, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata.

"Naruto... Aku hamil."

Aku membelalakan mata, jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, perasaan senang meluap-luap dari dadaku, akhirnya tiba juga waktu untuk menyemblih hewan peliharaanku ini.

"Su-sudah berapa bulan?" Tanyaku dengan bibir bergetar.

Masih dengan wajah tertunduk, Hinata menunjukkan angka 3 dengan jarinya.

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku, menghampiri Hinata dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ayo kita menikah, Hinata."

Wajah Hinata seketika berubah bahagia, sesaat lagi dia akan menangis tapi sebelum itu terjadi aku segera melumat bibir Hinata, ciuman kami semakin intens dan tentu saja pada akhirnya berunjung diranjang.

Seperti biasa, kuikat tangan Hinata ditepi ranjang dan kubuat dia merasakan kenikmatan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Setelah bercinta dengan liar seperti biasa, kulepaskan lahar putih-kental ke perut Hinata, tidak lagi kedalam vaginanya karena tujuanku sudah tercapai.

Kupandangi mata Hinata yang terpejam dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan tangannya masih terikat diranjang.

Aku perlahan mengeluarkan pisau bedah kesayanganku dari balik selimut dan sesaat ketika Hinata membuka matanya...

CRASSHHH!

Kusayat leher Hinata, pandangan mata Hinataterlihat kaget karena tak menyangka lehernya akan disayat kekasihnya sendiri, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Hinata selama ini, padahal, aku lebih suka dia menganggap aku ini majikannya, tapi ya sudahlah.

Darah terciprat diranjang, sementara tangan Hinata yang terikat meronta-ronta.

Kujilati darah yang menempel dipisau bedahku, terasa manis bagai anggur merah kualitas terbaik.

"Maaf Hinata, sudah lama aku menunggu saat ini, saat aku menyayat lehermu agar kau tidak bisa menggongong lebih banyak lagi dan tentu saja menghabisi kau dan anak kita, kau tenang saja aku pastikan kematian kalian akan sangat indah dan perlahan-lahan dengan dipenuhi kepedihan."

Mendengar ucpanku, wajah Hinata terlihat kaget bercampur ketakutan dan bisa kulihat kesedihan pada matanya yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tidak memotong lehermu dengan dalam, aku takut kau langsung mati dan tidak bisa menikmati proses penyiksaanmu, aku akan sangat merasa bersalah padamu dan anak kita jika kau langsung mati begitu saja."

Aku mengusap perut Hinata yang mulai membuncit, terasa masih ada sisa spermaku disana.

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kumulai dari payudaramu dulu?"

Aku meremas payudara Hinata sekuat tenaga, lalu perlahan kuiris payudara itu, setelah irisanku sempurna aku segera menarik payudara Hinata dari tubuhnya, namun urat tubuhnya menahan payudaranya terlepas, sehingga aku harus memotong urat itu agar payudara Hinata terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Seketika darah kembali bercipratan membasahi ranjang dan tanpa waktu lama aku langsung ketujuan awalku, perut Hinata.

Aku menatap dada Hinata yang kini telah berlubang, lalu aku kembali mengelus perut Hinata.

"Wah Hinata, sepertinya kau harus dioperasi cesar."

Dengan cekatan aku mulai membelah badan Hinata dengan perlahan, setelah badan itu terbelah aku tidak langsung mencari apa yang aku cari, aku ingin menyiksa binatang ini lebih banyak sebelum aku melakukan hal yang sama pada anak yang dikandungnya.

Pisau bedahku, kuarahkan ke vagina Hinata dan ya, seperti yang kalian duga, aku memasukkan pisau bedah itu kedalamnya, lalu aku mengaduk-aduk bagian dalam vagina Hinata dengan alat tajam itu, darah mengalir dari dalam vagina itu, entah sudah serusak apa vagina itu sekarang, sementara ekspresi Hinata terlihat sangat tersiksa, bila lehernya tak kusayat, mungkin dia sudah berteriak seraya memohon agar aku langsung membunuhnya.

Aku kemudian mengeluarkan sebotol cuka makan yang sedari tadi kubawa diam-diam dari dapur Hinata, Aku membuka tutup botolnya lalu dengan satu tanganku yang tidak memegang botol cuka, aku mengorek badan Hinata yang sudah terbelah, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan apa yang kucari, sebuah janin yang belum terbentuk sempurna, masih menempel ditubuh sang ibu.

Aku tersenyum, lalu aku memandikan janin yang nampak masih hidup itu dengan cuka yang sedari tadi kupegang. Janin itu nampak bergerak-gerak seperti cacing kepanasan saat ku siram dengan cuka, namun tidak lama kemudian janin itu berhenti bergerak.

Aku lalu menancapkan botol cuka yang telah kehabisan isinya ke vagina Hinata, setelah itu kuraih pisau bedah tercintaku dan memotong tali urat yang menempel dijanin, membuatnya terpisah dari tubuh sang ibu.

Kulihat nafas Hinata tersenggal-senggal, sepertinya dia sudah tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, aku segera menyumpal mulut Hinata yang terbuka dengan janin yang baru saja kupotong.

Lalu aku mengambil garam yang tentu saja, sudah kupersiapkan, kutaburi garam itu kesemua luka Hinata, bila luka biasa saja sudah membawa rasa perih bila ditaburi garam apa lagi luka yang dialami Hinata saat ini.

Setelah menabur garam, aku berdiri, menatap wajah Hinata untuk terakhir kali, terlihat janin dengan darah segar berserta cuka makan yang berasa asam menyumpal mulutnya, beberapa detik lagi dia pasti mati.

Namun sesaat sebelum aku berpaling dalam damai tiba-tiba...

Jleeebbb!

Kurasakan ada sebuah jarum menusuk tengkukku, sekejap rasa kantuk yang hebat menyerangku, mataku terasa sangat berat dan sesudah itu semua mulai terasa gelap.

**XxX**

Aku membuka mataku, cahay lampu masuk kemataku, mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"Akhirnya kau bangun."

Terdengar suara yang tak asing ditelingaku, aku menleh ke sumber suara.

"Neji?" Aku terheran dengan sosok pria berambut panjang itu, apa dia yang membiusku? Aku ingin bangkit berdiri namun ternyata rantai-rantai besi telah mengikat tubuhku diatas tempatku terbaring sehingga aku tak bisa beranjak dari sana.

"Ada apa ini, Neji?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan heran.

Neji terdiam, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah gergaji berkarat dari meja terdekat, lalu dia menghampiriku sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Dokter bedah ya? Memang bagus untuk seorang pembunuh sadis sepertimu, Naruto, namun sayangnya, tidak sebagus polisi dan kau tenang saja aku bisa menyiksa orang lebih baik darimu."

**End Of Surgeon**

**XxX**

**A/N : ini adalah chapter terakhir dari kisah Psyco, terima kasih buat semua pembaca yang sudah mereview dan memberi saran kepada kisah ini tanpa dukungan kalian mungkin fict ini tak akan selesai, mohon maaf bila terjadi banyak kesalahn typo kami sudah berusaha untuk memperbaikinya ditengah vakum tulis menulis yang sangat lama.**


End file.
